Between Love and Loyalty
by bahamaboy
Summary: Suddenly being plunged into a war hadn't been on his agenda, especially considering he can't remember what had been on the agenda anyway. Between fighting the good fight and falling in love, will he find a way back to his own time? FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Between Love and Loyalty

Chapter 1

****

Author's Repost Note

To my readers: I didn't remove this story by choice. did so, but didn't tell me. I don't know why, and I hope it doesn't happen again. I will post the third chapter soon. To : Next time please tell me before you take my story off.

Ryu walked out of the convenience store and opened his soda. 'What a stressful day this was.' He thought. It hadn't been the best of days and he wasn't in the best of moods. 'God I go to school in a good mood and everyone and their grandmother finds a reason to chew my head off!' He said. He put his headphones on and pressed play on the CD player. 'Now you're causing me trouble?' He said, looking at the blinking Low Battery light. Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out a large pack of batteries. 'Good thing I just bought these.' He said. Replacing the batteries, he allowed the blaring music to absorb him as he began his walk home. A car shot by, and a flyer from the ground flew up and hit him in the face. Annoyed, Ryu grabbed the flyer and looked at it. His eyes changed from annoyed to delighted. 'Finally!' He said. He turned off his usual route and began walking down a different road. 'It's finally done! The Three Kingdoms exhibit at the museum is finally done!' He said with a laugh. 'I've been waiting for months for it to be finished. I'm pretty sure my roommates are tired of me talking non-stop about it.' He thought. Turning a corner, he saw the museum. 'At last.' He thought, walking in. Walking through the halls, he came to where the exhibit was. The only thing between him and it, was a security guard and a rope. 'The exhibit isn't open yet. It will open to the public at 8:00 PM this evening.' The guard said. Sighing, Ryu walked down a hall and around a corner. 'No way am I going to wait until tonight when it's packed.' Ryu thought. He peeked around the corner, waiting for the guard to leave. 'Come on dude. Get hungry or go to the bathroom or something.' Ryu thought. As if to read Ryu's mind, the guard walked away. 'Yes!' He muttered. He dashed around the corner and into the exhibit. Looking around, Ryu's mind began racing. Weapons, armor, general portraits, and all manner of artifacts covered every inch of available room. 'Amazing.' Ryu whispered. One particular item caught his eye. 'The Imperial Jade Seal!' The seal was radiating a strange light, drawing Ryu even closer. He picked up the seal and examined its every detail. 'It's breath taking! It may be over 1800 years old, but it still sparkles as though it were made yesterday!' He said. 'Wait. What's this? A blood stain?' The seal suddenly began glowing brighter, and Ryu began to panic. 'This CAN'T be good.' He thought. The seal emitted a flash of light, and Ryu shut his eyes. When the flash faded, he had vanished.

When Ryu opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a battlefield. 'This DEFINITELY isn't good!' Ryu yelled. All around him, soldiers in red, blue, green, and purple armor were battling each other. A soldier dressed in purple came at him with a sword. He tried to decapitate Ryu, who ducked and punched the soldier in the stomach. 'These dudes mean business!' He stole the soldier's sword, and began running towards what he hoped was the edge of the battlefield. While he ran, he spotted several banners that read 'General Sun Jian' 'General Liu Bei' and 'General Cao Cao.' Ryu's eyes widened. 'No way.' He swung the sword wildly, not really checking who he hit. He finally managed to reach a forest, and took off running. He finally stopped when he came out of the forest and to a road. Sitting down, he pulled his backpack off. 'Great. I somehow got sucked back in time and I'm stuck in the Three Kingdoms Era.' Ryu took a few deep breaths before he managed to calm down. 'Okay, tech check.' He said, emptying the pack. 'Mini CD player with head phones, CD case, jumbo pack of batteries, water bottle, stolen sword and a pair of mini speakers.' He muttered. 'I'm doomed.' He heard someone cough, and turned around to see a group of men in green armor. They were lead by three men all mounted on horses. 'Well this can't be good.' Ryu said. 'Stay where you are!' The one in charge said. One of the men turned to another. 'Do you think he's a soldier of Dong Zhuo's?' He asked. 'I don't know. His clothes are weird enough.' The other said. Ryu calmly packed his things into his backpack and turned to greet the three men. 'Greetings generals. Might I have the honor of knowing your names?' Ryu asked. 'So it can speak.' One of them said. 'From where do you hail from stranger?' The one in charge asked. 'This one is a traveler far from the west. I had heard stories about a great empire to the east and decided to see if the stories were true.' Ryu said. 'It's not the truth, but it's not a lie either.' He thought 'You come at a terrible time stranger. The empire has fallen under the control of the despot Dong Zhuo.' The leader said. 'Dong Zhuo eh?' Ryu thought. 'While I'm here, I may as well make my mark in history. I mean, I may never get home.' Ryu picked the sword up. 'Dong Zhuo. He intends to usurp the Han?' Ryu asked. 'Yes. He intends for the Han to collapse and him form his own dynasty.' The leader said. 'There are the few who are standing against him, but like I said they are few.' The leader told him. 'It sounds as though you could use all the help you can get.' Ryu said. 'Why don't I join you? It might make some kind of difference in the outcome of the battle against Dong Zhuo.' One of the men laughed. 'What difference could one man make?' He asked. 'One man can make all the difference my lord.' Ryu said. 'Enough. This young man has made his intentions clear that he wishes to join us.' He turned to Ryu. 'May we know your name soldier?' The leader asked. 'My name is Jin Long. Just call me Long though.' Ryu said. 'Well then Long, my name is Liu Bei. These others are my brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. We are just about to arrive at the alliance's camp and prepare our strategy for the battle tomorrow.' Liu Bei said. 'Brother look! Dust in the sky! It must be a battle!' Guan Yu said. Liu Bei turned to Ryu. 'This is typical. I must ask that you stay out of this battle Jin. You have no armor and wouldn't last long. Now! To battle!' Liu Bei's troops took off, leaving Ryu behind. 'I travel back nearly two thousand years and get left in the dust? I don't think so!' He grabbed one of the lagging foot soldiers. 'Sorry I have to do this to you.' He said, hitting the soldier over the head with the hilt of the sword. Quickly taking the soldier's armor, he slipped into it, but left the helmet. 'That you can keep.' He said. He drew his sword and ran after the army.

He came to the battlefield and immediately brought his sword down onto an opposing soldier. 'Well that's one down.' Ryu thought. He swung his sword again, killing another soldier. He backed up and bumped into another person. He swung around and tried to kill the person, but they blocked his strike. Getting a good look at his opponent, he saw that he was wearing red armor. 'You're one of Sun Jian's generals.' I said. 'And you are one of Liu Bei's.' He said. Ryu saw an enemy soldier coming up behind the Wu General. He pulled his sword away and stabbed it past the Wu general's head. 'Watch behind you!' Ryu said. The Dong Zhuo soldier fell to the ground, the sword covered in the soldier's blood. 'Same to you!' The general said, ducking under Ryu's arm and sending the attacking soldier flying. Ryu and the Wu general were now back-to-back, and a group of Dong Zhuo soldiers had surrounded them. 'This is a bad way to meet someone new.' Ryu said. 'Could be worse. It could have been at an execution.' The general said. 'True enough. I'm Jin Long. What's your name?' Ryu asked. 'I'm Sun Ce!' He said, twirling his tonfa around. 'Well then Sun Ce, what say we show these guys how to fight?' Ryu asked. 'Ha ha! I like your attitude Jin Long! Let's go!' Sun Ce said, he and Ryu charging into the waiting enemies.

'Sun Jian will take the lead. And Yuan Shu will provide support.' Yuan Shao said. 'We leave at daybreak. Generals! Good fortune in battle!' The group of generals, including Ryu, stood up and walked out of the tent. Ryu was walking towards his tent when he suddenly found himself in a headlock. 'Jin Long my friend!' Ryu grinned. 'Hey Sun Ce. Looking forward to the battle tomorrow?' Ryu asked. 'You bet I am!' Sun Ce said. 'That aside, I heard some interesting news and I thought you might be interested.' Sun Ce whispered. 'And what news might that be?' Ryu asked. 'In Jiang Dong, there are two beautiful young women by the name of Qiao. The elder Da Qiao, and the younger Xiao Qiao. I heard that Dong Zhuo kidnapped them and is holding them in one of his castles to the south. What say you and I go rescue them?' Sun Ce said. 'That's suicide! Are you crazy?' Ryu said, trying to control the volume of his voice. 'Dong Zhuo barely left any men guarding them. His entire army is gathering to meet us. We should go now while there is a light guard and while we have the cover of night!' Sun Ce said. Ryu reluctantly nodded. 'Well then, it's time for us to rescue the two Qiaos!'

Ryu silently snuck across the bridge and dispatched the two guards. 'How did I let myself get talked into this?' Ryu thought. 'On a suicide mission to save the Qiaos. Isn't this the kind of excitement you always wanted?' A part of him said. 'It's just like the game. Except there's no reset button.' He thought. Spying the gate to the castle grounds, he killed the guards and opened the gate. 'Those kendo lessons dad had me take when I was a kid are finally paying off.' Ryu thought. Creeping through the grounds, he saw a group of guards running down the path ahead. 'Hurry! Don't let the Qiaos escape!' One of them said. 'Did Sun Ce bungle the plan? Or could the Qiaos be trying to escape on their own?' Ryu thought. 'Either way, I'll follow those soldiers. They'll lead me to the Qiaos.'

Ryu followed the soldiers and watched them from afar. They had crowded around someone with their swords and spears drawn. 'Sun Ce if you got caught.' Ryu thought. One of the soldiers suddenly went flying from the group. 'Watch out for her fans! They can cut through armor!' One of the soldiers said. 'It's one of the Qiaos. Time to help them out!' Ryu thought. He ran out of his hiding place and into the crowd of soldiers. The soldiers, shocked by this new arrival, were unable to fight. A new wave of soldiers appeared. 'Someone is trying to rescue the older Qiao!' They said. The group stopped when they saw the other group of soldiers dead. 'So this is Xiao Qiao I'm rescuing.' Ryu thought, charging at them. 'Duck!' He heard Xiao Qiao yell. He immediately fell to the ground and a set of fans flew over him. They cut through the group of soldiers before they could escape. Coughing, Ryu looked up and saw Xiao Qiao offering him a hand up. 'Thank you for saving me.' She said. 'No problem Lady Qiao.' Ryu said. 'No need to be so formal with me. I'm not that formal myself.' Xiao Qiao said. 'Then what might I call you by milady?' Ryu asked. 'Just call me Xiao.' She said. 'Alright then Xiao. My name is Jin Long. Though I prefer it if you just call me Jin.' Ryu said. 'We still have to rescue my sister! She is still imprisoned inside the castle.' Xiao said. 'That's already been taken care of.' Ryu said, sheathing his sword. 'Hey Jin!' A voice said. 'And that would be him now.' Ryu said. From out of the bushes came Sun Ce and Da Qiao. 'I see you saved the elder Qiao with drawing the attention of everyone in the castle grounds.' Ryu said. 'And I see you did the same with Xiao.' Sun Ce said. 'We are both indebted to you two for saving us. We should escape before Dong Zhuo notices.' Da Qiao said. 'I agree. We have to escape now.' Ryu said. 'Looks like we won't be getting away that easily.' Sun Ce said. Turning, they saw a group of horsemen lead by Dong Zhuo's general Hua Xiong. 'You fools are bold to sneak in here. You've fallen into my trap. Lord Dong Zhuo left me here to guard the Qiaos. Now you are surrounded.' He said. 'Great. This is just great.' Ryu thought. He drew his sword and faced Hua Xiong. 'Well we'll have to fight our way out of here. You ready Sun Ce?' Ryu asked. 'Am I ever! This is what I've been waiting for!' He said. 'What about you two? Can you fight?' Ryu asked. 'I'll try!' Xiao said. 'As will I' Da Qiao said. 'Then what are we waiting for?' Sun Ce said.

Looking around at the slain Hua Xiong and his troops, Ryu sheathed his sword and took in a breath of air. Reaching into his backpack, he pulled out his water bottle and took a gulp. 'Now that that's over with, we really should escape now.' He said. The others just nodded. They ran through the castle gardens and escape through the gate. 'And we have to battle Dong Zhuo again today? If I live through this it'll be a miracle.' Ryu thought. They reached the alliances camp just before the Sun was rising. 'I'll take the Qiaos to my father. You go and get some rest.' Sun Ce said to Ryu. Too tired to argue, Ryu nodded and walked towards his tent. When he got there, he pulled his CD player out of his bag and put some music on. 'I may as well get what sleep I can.' Ryu thought, slowly falling asleep to the music.

'Long! Hey Jin Long! Wake up!' Ryu opened his eyes drowsily. 'Whozzat?' He muttered. 'And who's Jin Long?' Opening his eyes completely, he saw Xiao Qiao at the entrance to his tent. 'You're Jin Long silly! How could you forget your own name?' She said. Ryu looked at her blankly a minute. 'Wasn't that all a dream?' He thought. 'Are you even awake Long?' She asked. Ryu shook his head. It wasn't a dream 'Sorry about that Xiao. I'm still half asleep.' He said. 'I guessed that.' She replied. 'By the way, Lord Sun Jian wanted to see you before we marched to battle.' Ryu, slightly alarmed, just nodded. 'Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes.' He said. Xiao nodded and walked away. 'So all of yesterday wasn't a dream. It was reality. I'm actually in the Three Kingdoms Era!' Ryu stood up, excitement welling up in him. His CD player fell to the floor with a clatter. Ryu bent down and picked it back up. 'Can't break you yet. You're my only link home.' He said. He put the CD player into his bag and left the tent. The sun was just rising and soldiers were busy taking down the tents. Ryu griped his sword, and he felt excitement again emerging. 'Well then, here I go.' Ryu said.

'You left camp without telling anyone, you put your life and the lives of others in danger, and then return expecting no one to know about! What do you have to say for yourself Sun Ce?' Sun Jian said, keeping his back turned to his son. 'It was the right thing to do pops! And besides, we didn't get killed or even injured.' Sun Ce said. 'Lord Sun Jian, please listen to your son. If he hadn't saved us, who knows what Dong Zhuo would've done.' Da Qiao said. 'I can imagine what he would've done.' Sun Jian thought with a shudder. 'And I hear that you had an accomplice. Who was it Sun Ce?' Sun Jian said. 'That would be more Lord Sun Jian.' Ryu said, walking into the tent. 'I recognize you now. You're that new general of Liu Bei's.' Sun Jian said. Ryu bowed. 'Jin Long is my name, Lord Sun Jian.' Sun Jian examined Ryu. 'Then you admit to assisting my son in his little venture last night?' He asked. 'Yes Lord Sun Jian.' Ryu said. 'Well then Jin Long, both you and my son are to be both commended and punished for your actions.' Sun Jian said. 'Commended for rescuing the Qiao sisters and slaying Hua Xiong, but punished for going alone without telling anyone. Seeing as you caused more help then trouble though, you'll both be let off.' Sun Jian said. 'I knew that's what you'd have said pops! I told you we'd get away with it Long!' Sun Ce said with a laugh. Sun Jian shook his head. 'From now on Sun Ce, no sneaking off.' He said. 'Now prepare for our march to Hu Lao Gate.' Sun Ce, a serious look on his face, bowed to his father. Sun Jian walked out of the tent, and Sun Ce let out a breath he had been holding. 'Didn't think we'd get off that easily!' Sun Ce said with a nervous laugh. 'What would've been the worst that could've happened?' Ryu asked. 'You would've been thrown in jail. Luckily, Lord Sun Jian isn't going to tell Yuan Shao about this.' Da Qiao said. 'Now I remember why I didn't join the military back home.' Ryu thought. 'There you are Jin Long!' Someone said. Ryu turned and saw Zhang Fei. 'What is it?' Ryu asked. 'Our unit is about to begin our march! Come on!' Zhang Fei said, walking away. Ryu turned to Sun Ce and Da Qiao. 'Guess I'll see you later.' He said. 'See you in the battle Long!' Sun Ce said. Ryu walked towards Shu's camp, when he heard someone yell his name. 'Long! Wait up!' Ryu turned around and saw Xiao Qiao running towards him. 'What's up Xiao?' Ryu asked. Xiao paused, then threw her arms around Ryu. 'I just wanted to thank you again for saving me and my sister.' She whispered. Xiao let him go and began to leave. 'You better live through this Jin Long! I won't forgive you if you don't.' Ryu's gaze followed her as she vanished into the crowd of busy soldiers. 'Jin Long! Hurry up or you'll be left behind!' Guan Yu said, riding past him. Ryu nodded deftly as a soldier brought him a horse. He mounted it and rode after Guan Yu.

'This is a battle for justice! Do not fear! Attack!' Yuan Shao said. Ryu gulped and drew his sword. 'If I knew I was going to get pulled back in time, I would've brought a sweater!' He thought, squinting to see through the snow. 'Crap it's cold' Ryu said as he shivered. A group of Dong Zhuo's soldiers came running towards him. 'Meh. I'll warm up as I fight.' Ryu dodged a vertical slash and stabbed the attacking soldier. Ducking under a horizontal attack, he dashed forward and cut the soldier's head off. Fighting through the soldiers, Ryu came across a large gate. 'The Qing Long gate.' Glancing up at the archers, he snorted. 'Great. The inhuman bastards.' He thought. 'Halt where you stand scum!' Someone behind him said. Ryu turned and spotted his opponent. 'And who are you?' Ryu asked. 'Know my name and tremble! I am Dong Min!' He said with a laugh. 'Let's see. Big attitude, minus twenty points. Terrible evil laugh, minus another fifteen points.' Ryu said. 'You dare to mock me?' Dong Min said. 'Nasty yellow teeth and bad breath, minus another five points.' Dong Min charged at Ryu and swung his spear. 'This shall teach you to mock me!' Ryu blocked the attack with his sword and kicked Dong Min in the side. Dong Min felt his ribs crack as the kick impacted. Dong Min dropped his spear and fell to one knee. 'You son of a whore!' He said. Ryu swung his sword, cutting Dong Min's head off. 'Bad manners, minus forty points.' Ryu said. 'He killed Lord Dong Min! Retreat!' The guards at the gate ran, flinging the gate open and allowing Liu Bei's forces through. Ryu ran through the gate. 'Okay, now which way to go.' He said. Squinting through the snow, he spotted several shapes ahead of him. 'Who goes there?' Ryu yelled. 'A soldier wearing yellow armor appeared. 'You're one of Liu Bei's men? We're Lord Yuan Shao's ram unit. We're heading to Hu Lao gate.' He said. 'I'll go with you.' Ryu said. 'You'll need all the help you can get. Count me in!' A familiar voice said. 'Made it here already Sun Ce?' Ryu asked. 'I could say the same about you Long.' Sun Ce said. 'I hate to interrupt milords, but we must proceed to Hu Lao gate.' The captain said. 'Another slaughter, coming right up.' Ryu muttered sardonically.

Ryu couldn't help but gape as Hu Lao Gate slowly materialized from the shadows. 'Formidable looking isn't it?' He said. 'It won't be that formidable when it's nothing but rubble!' Sun Ce said as the rams went to work. 'Is it just me, or does this seem too easy?' Ryu asked. 'Nope. That must just be you Long.' Sun Ce said. With a crash, Hu Lao Gate fell to the ground. 'Let's go and slay that pig Dong Zhuo!" Ryu said. 'Think you worms are going somewhere?' A voice said. 'I hope that's not who I think it is.' Ryu said. A lone figure stepped out. 'Stand your ground vermin! You face the mighty Lu Bu!' He yelled. 'Just great.' Ryu muttered. 'What are you worried about? We'll beat him! He may be the mightiest man in Dong Zhuo's army, but can he defeat both of us at the same time?' Sun Ce asked. Ryu laughed. 'So what you're saying is that everything will work out?' Ryu asked. 'Yep!' Sun Ce replied. Ryu grinned and shook his head. 'No wonder he conquers all of Jiang Dong.' He thought. 'The time to die has come!' Lu Bu said. 'All right Sun Ce, you go that way, I'll go this way!' Ryu said. 'No problem!' Sun Ce leapt at Lu Bu and brought his tonfa down. Lu Bu blocked with his spear and threw Sun Ce back. Swinging around he blocked Ryu's attack and locked weapons with him. 'Do you truly think you can defeat me?' Lu Bu asked. 'Not really, but I'm sure as hell going to try.' Ryu said. Taking one hand from his sword, he punched Lu Bu's face, causing him to back up. 'Cheap hit! Only a coward would do that!' Lu Bu taunted. 'I may be a coward, but I have loyalties at least.' Ryu said. 'And what do you mean by that?' Lu Bu asked. Ryu was about to answer when Sun Ce hit Lu Bu in the back of his head with his tonfa. Falling to the ground, Lu Bu dropped his halberd. 'He won't be fighting anymore today.' Sun Ce said. Lu Bu picked up his halberd and began to limp away. 'You haven't seen the last of me!' He roared. 'That was a little anticlimactic. Almost a little too easy.' Ryu said. 'You're over thinking things. Come on! Only Dong Zhuo's left.' Sun Ce said. 'I still think that was too easy. You are right though. Let's go teach the fat man how things work.' Ryu said.

Sun Jian cut his way through a group of soldiers. 'My son and his new friend are quite impressive.' He thought. His scouts had reported that both Sun Ce and Jin Long were the first through Hu Lao Gate and had routed Lu Bu. Now they were inside of Luo Yang and taking on countless enemies. 'Most impressive. It's a shame that Jin Long has already joined Liu Bei.' Sun Jian suddenly tripped and fell forward. 'My lord!' One of his bodyguards dashed to his side and helped him up. 'What tripped me?' He thought. 'It was this my lord.' a bodyguard said, holding up a bow. Sun Jian took the box and opened it. 'It can't be!' Sun Jian gasped. He quickly slammed the box shut. 'Spread the message. We're retreating!' Sun Jian said. 'Yes my lord!' Sun Jian mounted his horse. 'I can't believe my luck! This must be a sign from the heavens!' Sun Jian grinned. 'Hurry up my son. We must leave before anyone else finds out about this.' Sun Jian said. Inside the box, the Imperial Seal glowed softly.

'Go on ahead Sun Ce. I just need to rest a moment.' Ryu said. 'You sure?' He asked. 'Positive! I'll catch up!' Ryu said. Sun Ce reluctantly ran towards Dong Zhuo's palace. Ryu sat down, panting heavily. All around him, Luo Yang burned. 'That coward. Then again, I suppose I had prior warning.' He muttered. Ryu stayed sitting until he got his breath back. 'Fighting is too damn exhausting. No wonder everyone died young during this period.' He said, getting up. He began to follow the direction Sun Ce went when he heard a voice. 'Thought you'd get off that easily?' Ryu turned around only to have a spear blade pierce his armor and enter his body. Ryu screamed in pain and agony. 'That will teach you!' His assailant said. Ryu was flung from the blade and sent flying into a wall. 'You bastard. Who's the coward now?' Ryu asked, looking at the attacker. Lu Bu grinned. 'You were foolish enough to let your guard down.' One of Dong Zhuo's soldiers ran up to Lu Bu. 'Lord Lu Bu! Master Dong Zhuo has retreated!' Lu Bu scowled. He turned to Ryu. 'It's a pity I won't be able to kill you with my own hand, but that wound that Sky Scorcher gave you should do the trick!' Lu Bu said. He began to laugh as he walked away. Ryu just lay there, a large puddle of crimson blood forming around him. He moved his hands to his wound. Feeling the gaping hole in him, he sighed. 'So this is how I'll die. An anonymous soldier on the battlefield.' He thought. His vision began to blur, and he wanted to fall asleep. 'No. I can't die now. I can't let it end like this.' All around him, soldiers had begun to retreat. 'We won the battle.' He thought. One soldier stopped, and started to run towards him. 'Who's that?' Ryu thought. Just as the soldier came close enough for Ryu to see who it was, he blacked out. His last thought: 'Don't follow the light.'

Ryu's eyes opened slowly, quickly shutting from the bright light. 'God dammit.' He muttered. He tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it. Pain shot through his whole body like salt being poured on an open wound. He grunted, then lay back down waiting for the intense pain to end. 'And what did we learn today kids? Find out if you're wounded BEFORE you assume your dead.' He muttered. 'Hey, I think I heard something.' Ryu heard a voice say. 'You think he woke up?' Another said. 'Let's find out.' Hearing a door open, Ryu again opened his eyes. 'He's awake! By the gods he's awake!' Someone said. 'Go get Sun Ce! He wanted to know the second he woke up!' The other said. 'Dammit why does everyone have to yell?' Ryu muttered, squinting in the light. 'You've been out for over a month. We were starting to give up hope that you'd make it.' The person said. 'One month? That long?' Ryu said. 'Yes. You're injury was pretty bad.' His eyes finally adjusting to the light, Ryu finally saw who he was talking to. 'You. You're Zhou Yu.' Ryu said. Zhou Yu nodded. 'That's my name, though it seems my reputation has preceded me.' Zhou Yu said. 'You don't know the half of it.' Ryu thought. 'So you finally decided to rejoin the living Jin Long!' Sun Ce said, walking in. 'Yeah. Wasn't necessarily the most pleasant experience I had.' Ryu said. 'Long! You're awake!' Someone said. Xiao ran into the room and threw herself at Ryu. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder. 'You jerk! You had me worried!' She said. 'Sorry Xiao. I didn't mean to get snuck up on.' Ryu said, a little taken back. 'What did happen to you? When Xiao found you, you were out cold and had a hole in you.' Sun Ce said. 'Lu Bu snuck up on me, and I found myself on the wrong end of his halberd.' Ryu said. 'I thought we sent him running.' Sun Ce said. 'Like I said, it was too easy.' Ryu said. 'If you warned him, then you should've been on your guard.' Zhou Yu said. 'Hey I'm new to being a soldier. Give me a break.' Ryu said. 'That's true. He had just joined Liu Bei.' Da Qiao said, walking into the room. 'Hey Da!' Sun Ce said. Ryu grinned. 'At least one person is on my side.' He muttered. The doctor came in and cleared his throat. 'As much as it pleases me to see you awake, I'm afraid you all must leave. My patient needs rest to regain his strength.' As everyone walked out, Ryu looked around for his bag. 'It was with me when I got stabbed.' He finally spotted it, halfway pushed under the bed. He pulled it out and immediately grabbed his CD player. He grunted in pain, and lay back. He slid the headphones on, grateful that he had his CD player with him when he got pulled back in time. He pressed play and closed his eyes, letting the music lull him to sleep.

Ryu felt himself wake up, but he didn't open his eyes. He had passed in and out of sleep for awhile now, and was preparing to sleep again when he noticed something. He couldn't hear his music. He reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up. Pain again shot through him, but not as bad. 'You shouldn't be sitting up Long.' Ryu turned to the bedside and saw Xiao sitting in a chair. In her hands was his CD player. 'Oh crap.' He muttered. Xiao took the headphones off and smiled at him. 'So what is this thing? I've never seen something like this before.' She said. Ryu sighed and lay back down. 'It's a very long story.' Xiao smiled. 'I've got time.' She replied. He sighed again and looked at the ceiling. 'You will probably think I'm crazy for what I'm about to tell you.' He began. 'The truth is, I'm from the future. One thousand eight hundred years or so.' He said. Xiao let out a small gasp. 'How'd you get here?' She asked. 'I don't know. I had just gone to visit a museum about this time, I picked up one of the artifacts, and here I was.' Ryu replied. 'I'm just some dumb kid who got kicked back in time.' He said. Ryu looked over at Xiao and chuckled when he saw the shock on her face. 'You think I'm crazy don't you?' He asked, closing his eyes. Instead of shock though, Ryu heard fascination in her voice. 'Amazing!' She said. 'This is the most amazing thing I've ever heard of!' She said. Ryu opened his eyes. 'You believe me?' He asked, surprised. Xiao nodded. 'This thing has to prove it. No one knows what it is.' She said, holding up the CD player. Ryu's eyes opened in alarm. 'You didn't show anyone else did you?' Xiao shook her head. 'No. I didn't show anyone else. It took me awhile to figure out how to use this thing whatever it is.' She replied. Ryu sighed in relief. 'It's called a CD player. In my time, people listen to music on them. They're very popular.' He said. Xiao smiled mischievously. 'Tell me about your world Jin-Jin. What's it like?' She said. 'Jin-Jin?' Ryu asked with a chuckle. Xiao giggled and nodded. 'That's your nickname from now on.' Xiao said with a smile. Ryu smiled back and let out a relieved sigh. 'Where should I start?'

Several weeks passed and Ryu slowly recovered. The more he recovered though, the further he put returning to Liu Bei from his mind. He was now well enough to walk around but not enough to go back into battle. 'Jiang Dong is divided between four powers. Liu Yong at Jian Ye, Yan Bai Hu at Wu, Wang Lang at Kuai Ji, and Sun Jian who controls north-east Yang.' Ryu muttered. 'Sun Jian was supposed to die at the hands of Liu Biao and Sun Ce was supposed to take over Jiang Dong, but he didn't. Sun Jian somehow lived.' Xiao stood next to him. 'So Lord Sun Jian wasn't supposed to live. That's kind of odd, knowing someone was supposed to die.' She said. 'Things are working out though. Sun Jian has decided to take Jian Ye, Wu, and Kuai Ji, and then the rest of Jiang Dong.' Ryu muttered. 'I won't reveal anymore.' Ryu said with a small smirk. Xiao pouted. 'Why not?' She asked. 'I can't reveal too much of what's supposed to happen.' He said. 'My presence here changes history enough.' Ryu chuckled and smiled. 'You're so mean Jin-Jin!' Xiao said. 'You know you love me.' Ryu said, joking around. Xiao blushed, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. 'Hey you two! Having fun?' From the bushes, Sun Ce walked out, a broad grin on his face. 'You love sneaking up behind people don't you Ce?' Ryu asked. 'Zhou Yu sent me to find you two. There's a war council being held.'

Ryu, Xiao and Sun Ce entered the war room. 'It's about time you three got here.' Zhou Yu said. 'Sorry Zhou Yu. These two were alone in the palace gardens.' Sun Ce said. Most people in the room raised their eyebrows, while others had a small smirk on their face. 'Nothing happened so don't even imply it.' Ryu said, glaring at the table's occupants. 'Besides, don't we have a war council to carry on with?' He asked sitting down. Sun Jian nodded. 'Back to where you were Zhou Yu.' He said. Zhou Yu nodded. 'Yes milord. As I was saying, my is to have the army split into two. One half of the army is to attack Jian Ye, the other Kuai Ji. Our two armies will then converge and take Wu. It's a simple, yet effective plan.' He said. 'All that remains to be done is to decide how the army will be split.' Sun Jian stood. 'I will be leading the army to Kuai Ji. Do I have any volunteers to lead the army to Jian Ye?' Sun Ce raised his hand. 'I'll lead the army pops.' He said. 'Do you think yourself capable my son?' Sun Jian asked. Su Ce nodded. 'With both Zhou Yu and Jin Long with me, there'll be no way Liu Yong can defend against us!' The two men in question looked up, both surprised to have had Sun Ce volunteer them. Sun Jian nodded reluctantly. 'Any other volunteers for Jian Ye?' Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao both volunteered, as well as Huang Gai and Sun Shang Xiang. Sun Jian nodded. 'Prepare your army for march Sun Ce. You leave at first light.'


	2. Chapter 2

Between love and loyalty

Chapter two

**Author's Notes**

Forgive the obnoxious delay in updating. A lot of the time it's just me being lazy. I tried getting a few other stories up in hopes people would review and get me back into an inspired mood. Still, I managed to get this chapter up and will most likely get the third up.

**Reviewer Response**

_OshiShadow_: Thanks a lot. I wish I could've updated sooner, but I have a lot going on right now in real life.

_shadowwolf5889_: I thank you for the praise, but my stories aren't anything extraordinary. After each chapter I always think about how I could've made it better.

_FFAUTHOR: _Your wish for this fics continuation is granted. I guess you were too lazy to login, just like I am when I leave a lot of my reviews.

Without further ado, here's chapter two.

'This is the one part of being a soldier I hate. The march to the enemy.' Sun Ce said. 'Have patience Sun Ce. We'll be there soon enough.' Zhou Yu said. 'Then you can fight all you want.' Sun Ce sighed, having been anticipating the upcoming battle. 'I've heard the Liu Yong has a strong warrior named Taishi Ci. I'm looking forward to meeting him in battle.' Ce continued. Zhou Yu groaned. Behind the two, Ryu chuckled. 'If only you knew Sun Ce. If only you knew.' He muttered. 'If only he knew what?' Xiao asked. 'The fight he's in for. Taishi Ci is no pushover and will give Sun Ce a run for his money.' Ryu replied. Xiao looked worriedly at Sun Ce. 'He won't....die will he?' She asked. Ryu shook his head. 'No. They're both evenly matched, but Ce should win.' He said. Hearing this, Xiao smiled and looked to her sister Da. 'That's good. My sister would be heart broken if Ce died.' She said. Ryu smiled knowingly. 'So Jin Long, feeling up for this battle with your wound still healing?' Sun Shang Xiang asked, riding up to the two. At the mention of the wound, Ryu felt a dull throb of pain. 'It's nothing. I should be fine. The only competent person Liu Yong has in his army is Taishi Ci and Sun Ce can manage him.' He said. Shang Xiang raised an eye brow, then chuckled. 'You've got the same macho tough guy attitude that Ce does.' She said. Xiao giggled, and Ryu sighed. Hearing shouts ahead, the army suddenly stopped. 'Are we there already?' Ryu asked. They'd only been traveling three days. He didn't think the journey would be that quick. 'It seems Liu Yong was anticipating our attack. He's lead his entire army here to fight us. All units engage the enemy at once!' Zhou Yu said. Weapons were drawn and the army charged into battle

From on top of a hill, three figures observed the battle. 'That fool Sun Jian sends his child son to defeat us.' Liu Yong said. 'It's not wise to under estimate the enemy. Sun Ce's valor is already known.' Taishi Ci said. 'And then there's that new general Jin Long.' At the mention of Ryu's alias, the third figure laughed. 'Leave him to me. I'll take a big weight off his shoulders.' The figure said. 'Do you believe that you're up to it Tao? He and Sun Ce did manage to rout Lu Bu.' Liu Yong said. Tao smiked. 'This is going to be simple.'

'This is too easy! Where's Taishi Ci at?' Sun Ce said. Ryu cut a soldier's leg off at the knee and stabbed the soldier as he hit the ground. 'I don't know. Don't let your guard down Ce. The last time something was easy and we let our guard down Lu Bu stabbed me.' He said. Ce nodded and started looking around. they had killed every enemy soldier in the area and were moving onto another with a group of soldiers. 'I don't like things being this easy.' Ce said. All of a sudden a horse jumped out of the bushes, landing on several Wu soldiers. The rider glared at Sun Ce. 'I am Taishi Ci! Do you accept my challenge little conquerer?' He yelled. Ce nodded eagerly. 'This is what I came for!' He leapt at Taishi Ci and struk him with his Tonfa, sending Taishi Ci flying off his horse. Taishi Ci flipped mid air and landed on his feet. The blow had left little damage. Not wasting time with words, Taishi Ci charged towards Sun Ce and swung his clubs at Ce. The two continued to trade attacks, and Ryu could only watch awe struck. It was only when someone came up and tapped him on the shoulder did he come back to the real world. He turned to see who came up behind him when the person attacked him. Ryu didn't see the weapon, but felt it hitting his face time and time again. Finally, one hit sent him falling backwards. His entire face hurting, Ryu opened his eyes and saw his attacker. 'You've more important things to worry about then Taishi Ci.' He said. Ryu's mouth dropped open as he saw his attacker. The attacker was tall, wearing very dark green armor and swung a pair of nunchucks around. Not only that, but he spoke english. 'You're not supposed to be here! Then again, neither am I.' He said. Tao nodded. 'I don't know how I got to this era, nor do I know the events that will transpire here, but I will fight.' Tao said, swinging his nunchucks. Ryu smirked and charged towards Tao. Tao leapt over Ryu and brought the nunchucks down on Ryu's head. Ryu dropped to the ground and rolled to the side, dodging Tao's attack. As he rolled, he slashed his sword at Tao's ankles. Tao leapt over the sword and backed away. Ryu stood up, and the two glared at each other. 'Not too bad.' Tao said. he removed two small blades from his bag and attached them to the end of the nunchucks. 'Skills assessment is over. Now the real fight begins!' This time it was Tao who charged, swinging the nunchucks at Ryu's face. Ryu blocked with his sword and kicked Tao in the stomach. Tao grabbed Ryu's leg and again swung his nunchuks at Ryu, who responded by ducking under them and punching at Tao's face. Tao bent his head, the punching passing harmlessly over his shoulder. Tao aimed a kick at Ryu's exposed side, but Ryu blocked the kick. The two continued exchanging and blocking each other's attacks close up until they finally seperated, both panting and sweating heavily. Ryu risked a glance over at Sun Ce and saw that he and Taishi Ci were just as tired. 'You're obviously no amature.' Tao said. 'Same to you.' Ryu replied. The two continued glaring at each other until suddenly a Liu Yong soldier came running. 'Yuan Shu has attacked and killed Lord Liu Yong!'

Yuan Shu held up Liu Yong's severed head and laughed. 'Poor poor fool Liu Yong. Thinking I was here to help you.' He dropped Liu Yong's head and spat on it. 'You're territory as well as the rest of Jiang Dong shall be mine!' He said laughing. 'Liu Yong's forces are in disorder, but Sun Jian's are fighting back. We have twice their number though and we should have no problem wiping them out.' Yuan Shu's general Ji Ling said. Yuan Shu looked at the battlefield and laughed again. 'This is what you get for defying the one chosen by heaven to rule!' He said. On the battle field, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao, Sun Shang Xiang and Huang Gai all fought hard against Yuan Shu's forces. 'This is impossible! Where's Sun Ce and Jin Long?!' Shang Xiang yelled. Huang Gai smacked a soldier in the face with his club and threw a bomb into a group of soldiers. When the bomb exploded, it sent the soldiers flying. 'I'm not sure, but we can''t hold off for long against their overwhelming numbers!' The Qiao sisters, back to back and holding a group of troops off, looked around as more soldiers appeared. 'They'd better get here soon.' Da Qiao said. 'They will. I've know they will!' Xiao said. As if to confirm her hopes, a group of horsemen appeared and charged into the group of Yuan Shu troops. At the head of the group were Ryu, Tao, Sun Ce, and Taishi Ci. Xiao smiled. 'See? They came!' She said excitedly. She failed to notice an enemy soldier jump into the air and attack her. Ryu shot towards the two and, passing between them, slashed his sword and killed the soldier. At the same time, he managed to pull Xiao up onto his horse. As Xiao looked around, confused as to what happened, she heard Ryu laugh. 'Close one that was. You almost got stabbed.' He said. Xiao nodded deftly, then noticed Ryu's arm around her waist. She blushed, then turned and looked at Ryu. He smiled at her, causing her to blush even more. Ryu removed his hand and slashed his sword at a soldier as they passed. 'We can talk after the battle. Let's show Yuan Shu the strength of the Sun Jian's army.' He said. Xiao nodded, and slashed her fans. Tao came up next to the two. 'There's Yuan Shu!' He said. The two horse continued charging through Yuan Shu's men. Yuan Shu saw the two horses coming and franticly ordered his troops in front of him. The troops didn't stop them, and Ryu leapt off of his horse. With a yell, he brought his sword down onto Yuan Shu.

Ryu looked at his cracked sword and scowled. Behind him, he heard Yuan Shu screaming in pain. 'I missed.' He said. He turned around and looked at Yuan Shu's severed arm. Yuan Shu had passed out from the pain and his soldiers were all retreating, taking him with them back north. He watched the army retreat, and heard several horses come up behind him. He turned, seeing Xiao, Sun Ce, Tao, and Taishi Ci. Tao and Taishi Ci walked over to where Liu Yong's severed head and bowed to it. 'We failed you master.' Taishi Ci said. 'Forgive us master.' Tao said. No one said anything for a moment, then Tao and Taishi Ci both stood. 'Lord Liu Yong is dead. We shall surrender ourselves to Lord Sun Jian.' Taishi Ci said. The remaining troops surrendered as well. The triumphant army marched into Jian Ye and immediately a victory feast was held, with Taishi Ci and Tao as the guests of honor. 'To our victory over Liu Yong, our two new generals Tao and Taishi Ci, as well as our upcoming victory against Yan Bai Hu!' Sun Ce said, raising a goblet full of wine. The other generals did so as well, and the feast began. After the food, there was music and dancing. Ryu was standing on a balcony, wanting a quiet minute to himself. 'Why were you and Sun Ce late? Everyone else could''ve died.' Turning, Ryu saw Zhou Yu walking over to him. 'You must forgive me. Sun Ce was fighting Taishi Ci. I hadn't expected Tao to attack or I would've been there to assist the rest of the army.' Ryu said. Zhou Yu snorted. 'I appall tardiness. I'll forgive you this time though, seeing as you did manage to rout Yuan Shu.' He said, giving Ryu a smile. 'Thank you Lord Zhou Yu. Next time though, I'll be sure to bring his head instead of his arm.' Ryu replied. 'Hey Jin Long! Zhou Yu! Rejoin the party! We're starting a drinking contest!' Sun Ce said, joining the two. 'Drinking contest?' The two said at the same time, Zhou Yu saying with dread, Ryu saying with interest. Sun Ce nodded and dragged the them to the center of the room. A table had been set up with many jars of wine on the ground. 'Time to see who can drink the most!' Another general yelled. Thus did the contest begin. Every general drank full goblets of wine until they either gave up or passed out, whichever came first. Zhou Yu quit after three cups of wine, Shang Xiang after six, Huang Gai after eight, Taishi Ci after twelve, Sun Ce after seventeen, while Tao and Ryu were still going at it. 'You ain't gonna win Tao.' Ryu said in very slurred english. Tao laughed drunkenly. 'Three pieces of silver on Jin Long!' One of the soldiers said, making a bet with another. Both Ryu and Tao were very drunk, on the verge of passing out, but neither was going to admit defeat. Downing another cup full, Ryu was trying to think of some way to best Tao. 'We're tied, but that's about to change.' He thought to himself. Standing up, he stumbled over to one of the jars. He dunked his entire head into it and began drinking. This surprised many of the other generals, but just as many laughed. Not one to be out done, Tao did the same. After a few more seconds, Ryu came up for a breath of air, then resumed drinking. Tao did the same a few seconds after. Bringing their heads up at the same time, the two glared at each other, then passed out at the same time.

When Ryu woke up the next day, he immediately wished he hadn't. His head was pounding, his stomach was killing him, and it was way too bright. He reluctantly stood up and, pulling on a pair of baggy back pants and a red shirt, walked out of his chamber looking for some water. 'Feeling anything after all that alcohol?' Tao asked, exiting from the room next to Ryu's. Ryu shook his head. 'Not a thing. I'm thirsty though. Any idea where I can get some water?' Both Ryu and Tao knew that they were both hung over, but neither would admit it. 'Yeah. This way.' Tao said. Ryu followed behind him, eager to end the hangover. 'They usually have a few jars of water outside the kitchen. There they are.' Tao said, pointing at the jars. Walking up to them, Ryu wasted no time. Repeating what he had done at the party, he dunked his head into the jar and began drinking. Bringing his head up, he heard someone laughing. 'I knew you would be feeling bad with how much you drank.' It was the voice of Sun Ce. 'I'm not drinking again for awhile.' Ryu said. Sun Ce smirked. 'It sure showed everyone the real you though. You and Tao were babbling in some wierd language. And you and Xiao were getting very friendly.' He said. Ryu's eyes widened. 'What are you saying Sun Ce?' Sun Ce laughed. 'After she helped drag you to your room, you came around a little and asked her to stay and demanded that everyone else leave! It was pretty funny, though Zhou Yu didn't look too happy. He loves her, though with you around I doubt he's got a chance with her.' He said. At this, Ryu felt his heart stop. 'Holy shit what the hell did I say?! Even worse, what the hell did I do?!' He thought. 'Sun Ce if you're lying I will hurt you very badly.' Ryu said. 'No lie Jin. Ask Xiao yourself. She's right behind you.' Ryu's heart stopped again. He turned around slowly and sure enough, there was Xiao. 'I'll leave you two alone to talk.' Sun Ce said, vanishing behind a corner. Ryu then remembered Tao was there, but looking around saw that he had vanished. Focusing back on Xiao, he tried to speak, but only succeeded in stuttering. Xiao put her finger to his lips. 'Nothing happend Jin, so don't worry.' She said. At hearing this, Ryu immediately calmed down. Feeling thirsty again, he dunked his head back into the jar of water and drank a little more. After he brought his head up, the two decided to take a walk through Jian Ye's palace garden. Walking through the garden, they eventually came to a peach blossom tree.They both sat diwn under it, enjoying the morning light. 'Did I say anything last night?' Ryu asked after a few moments of awkward silence. At this, Xiao blushed. 'After you said for everyone except me to leave, you began saying that you loved me and that you'd take me back to the future with you.' She said. Ryu blushed lightly at this, then chuckled. 'I can't figure a way to get myself back to the future. Though at the rate things are going I may not want to.' He said. They fell back into silence, deciding better to just enjoy each other's company.

Three days after, the journey to Wu began. 'Onto the next battle and conquest!' Sun Ce said. Ryu was busy admiring jis new sword. He had gotten a large bastard sword. 'That sword is huge.' Tao said. 'What can I say? I'm a fan of swords with large blades.' Ryu replied. 'This battle will be easy.Yan Bai Hu has no one.' Huang Gai said. 'We've been traveling for a few days. We should be there soon. Since Lord Sun Jian is already attacking we should be able to just take the city.' Taishi Ci said, joining the conversation. The sounds of battle we heard up ahead, and the army buzzed like a swarm of angry bees. 'Here we go again!' Ryu said as the army charged to help in the battle.

Yan Bai Hu's men had been putting up a better fight then anyone could've forseen. Sun Jian's forces had managed to trap Yan Bai Hu's forces in the city, and now a prolonged siege had begun. 'We can't las t forever. Eventually we'll run out of food.' Ryu said to Zhou Yu. 'I'm aware of that. I'm devising a plan now.' The strategist replied, a small hint of annoyance in his voice. Ryu wasn't sure if he was annoyed because of his current lack of a plan or because he and Xiao were getting closer by the day, but Ryu knew it was one of the two. With a sigh, Ryu walked out of the tent and went for a walk around the camp. Coming to the river, he looked up at the moon. It was full, and Ryu sighed again. 'It's beautiful.' He muttered. He heard a giggle behind him and turned. 'That sounds odd coming from you. I never pictured you as someone who would admire nature.' Sun Shang Xiang said, leaning against a tree. Ryu smiled and turned back towards the moon, choosing to remain silent. 'You sometimes act exctly like Ce, then other times like Zhou Yu, and other times like a complete enigma.' She continued. 'I like to think that I'm my own person and not compare myself to others.' Ryu replied. Shang Xiang giggled again. 'Right now you're an enigma.' She said. Ryu again remained silent. After another moment, Ryu took his water pouch from his waist and began drinking from it. 'Thinking about Xiao?' Shang Xiang suddenly asked, causing Ryu to choke on the water. After a few coughs, he managed to regain his composure. 'What makes you think that?' He asked, taking another gulp of water. 'You two are always together. Right now you looked like you were gathering the courage to confess that you loved her.' This response again caused Ryu to choke on the water. 'Confess?' He asked, surprised. 'Everyone in Wu is waiting for you two to hurry up and just confess your feelings. Except Zhou Yu. He isn't really happy with how close you and Xiao are.' She said. Ryu was unable to hide his blush. Looking away from Shang Xiang and to the river, he saw something that bugged him. On the river there were a fleet of ships going closer to the city. 'Odd. I didn't know we had any naval units.' He said. 'That's because we don't.' She said. 'Then why do those ships have your father's flag on them?' At this, Shang Xiang noticed the ships. 'Mabye it's part of a plan Zhou Yu thought up.' She suggested. 'I was just at Zhou Yu's tent and he said he was thinking one up. I doubt he thought up one and put it into action this quick.' The ships docked at the city and men began running off the ships. After a few moments crimson flames were seen shooting up, and Sun Jian's army was getting ready to attack. The city's gates were flung open, and the army charged in.

It was the next morning. The fires had been extinguished, and Yan Bai Hu had been defeated. The Wu officers and the city's people were now crowded in the town square. Most of the towns people were celebrating their liberation from Yan Bai Hu's rule, while others were capitalising on the celebration and were selling their trinkits to anyone who would buy them. Ryu was right now enjoying a peaceful moment in the palace. The nights battle was still flashing through his mind as if he were living them at that very moment. He was in the library, reading one of the books in there. The doors to the library suddenly opened and someone walked into the room. 'Oh it's you.' Ryu said, sitting up. 'You're one of the pirtaes.' He said. The person glared at him. 'My name is Lu Xun, and I'm not a pirate. The only reason I was with Gan Ning was because he was coming to join Sun Jian.' Lu Xun replied. Ryu only chuckled. Lu Xun took a book off the shelf and began reading as well. After a few silent moments, Lu Xun spoke up. 'Are you good at Chess?' He asked. Ryu smirked. 'Very good. Are you?' Lu Xun nodded. 'Up for a game?' WIth a chuckle, Ryu accepted the challenge. 'I never got your name.' Lu Xun said, setting up the board. 'Jin Long. Just call me Jin though.' Lu Xun allowed a smirk to cross his face. 'Well then Jin, don't expect me to go easy on you.' Ryu laughed. 'I don't expect you to.'

That night there was another feast. This time, though, it was the entire army. Everyone was having a good time. Some were eating, some were dancing, some were having drinking contests. Ryu and Tao were to one side, not in any mood to take part in a second contest. 'Look at Gan Ning go. Five huge jars of wine and he's still drinking.' Tao said. 'He's good I'll give him that much.' Ryu said. The two lapsed into silenceuntil Ryu stood up and began to walk off. 'Not much of a party person back home are you?' Tao asked, refering to their lives in modern times. Ryu stopped and shook his head. 'Nope. Even at the loudest and wildest parties I'd always sneak off to be alone.' He replied, leaving the room. Tao shook his head and took a long gulp of a cup of wine. He finished it just in time to see Xiao walk out after Ryu, and a moment later, Zhou Yu after Xiao. Muttering a curse, Tao stood up as well and followed behind Zhou Yu, his nunchuks ready just in case.

Ryu was standing on the city walls, looking north-east. Just a few hundred miles away was his home. 'I wonder if I'll ever get back?' He wondered out loud. 'Is that why you left the party?' Xiao asked, coming up behind him. Ryu chuckled, having gotten use having almost no time to himself. 'Partially. Even during my time I wasn't one for crowds.' He said, not averting his gaze to the girl. She now stop next to him, her eyes following his gaze. 'It's hard to believe that my home isn't there.' He said. Xiao looked at him, a confused look on her face. 'Isn't there?' She asked. 'It's there, but my home city isn't. It won't be built for awhile.' He said. Xiao nodded. She had already heard what it was like and wasn't going to ask him about it again. 'Jin?' She said after a moment. 'If you do find a way back, can you take me with you?' This prompted Ryu to break his gaze away from the direction of his ome and look at her, surprised. She had a pleading look on her face, and Ryu felt his resolve to say no weakening. 'Promise me.' She pleaded. With a sigh, he nodded his head. 'Alright. I promise.' Xiao smiled and hugged him. 'Thanks.' She whispered. Ryu awkwardly hugged her back.

Zhou Yu saw all this happening with anger burning in his eyes. He hadn't heard much on the conversation, byt heard enough to know that Jin Long was a foreigner. That infuriated him even more. Turning to leave, he found himself face to face with Tao, who promptly grabbed the strategist by his throat and slammed him against the wall. 'Eavesdropping Zhou Yu?' He demanded. Zhou Yu was unable reply, shocked at being caught. 'I'm warning you Zhou Yu. If you try anything to split those two up I can promise that my nunchuks are going to have a field day with your face.' He dropped Zhou Yu and began to walk away, but turned to look at Ryu and Xiao, who were completely oblivious to he and Zhou Yu's presence. He shook his head and walked away, deciding not to tell either of them what happened between him and Zhou Yu.

**Omake!**

No. Hell hasn't frozen over. I'm actually doing something funny. So, if you dare, read on and risk you sanity.

Sun Ce nodded and dragged the them to the center of the room. A table had been set up with many jars of wine on the ground. 'Time to see who can drink the most!' Another general yelled. Thus did the contest begin. Every general drank full goblets of wine until they either gave up or passed out, whichever came first. Zhou Yu quit after three cups of wine, Shang Xiang after six, Huang Gai after eight, Taishi Ci after twelve, Sun Ce after seventeen, while Tao and Ryu were still going at it. 'You ain't gonna win Tao.' Ryu said in very slurred english. Tao laughed drunkenly. 'Three pieces of silver on Jin Long!' One of the soldiers said, making a bet with another. Ryu went for more wine when people started yelling. There was no more wine! Ryu glared at Tao. 'This isn't ending like this!' He saidin english. Tao laughed. 'And how are going to break the tie?' He asked. Ryu thought for a moment, then reached into his bag. He pulled out two large bottles of rum and tossed one to Tao. 'Chug that if you can bitch!' He said, already guzzling the rum. Tao began drinking as well, and the two slmmed the empty bottles down. The other generals, surprised by this, began betting once more. 'Not bad Tao. But top this.' Ryu pulled another bottle of rum out of his bag, guzzled it down within seconds, and broke the empty bottle over his own head. Many of the other generals laughed loudly at this, while many other were amazed at the feat, and others still were wondering just what the hell he was thinking. Tao smirked. 'Easy. I can do that.' He said. He grabbed a bottle of rum from Ryu's bag, guzzled it down, then broke it over Ryu's head. Ryu's mouth dropped open in surprise. 'I told you I could do that!' He proclaimed loudly. Ryu shook his head and repeated the feat, falling to the ground from three bottles being broken over his head. Some of the generals carried him to his room, while a few soldiers began paying up what they owed other soldiers. 'Kinda makes you want to learn English just to know what they said doesn't it?' One of them asked another.


	3. Chapter 3

Between Love and Loyalty

Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

Here's the third chapter. I would respond to those who reviewed last chapter, but unfortunately the reviews were lost when the story was taken down. So to those who reviewed, thanks a lot. This chapter too awhile to type because it has no real major event in it. It's more of a pointless in between. I own neither of the songs used in this chapter. The first, _So Far Away_, belongs to Staind. The Second, _Every Heart_, belongs to BOA

The night in Jian Ye was not a good one. The day had been perfect. Cloudless, a mild breeze, not too humid but not too dry. The day had been perfect. The night wasn't. A powerful storm had struck, and the sky was alight with lightning. Ryu was standing at his window, watching the storm. He had often done this at home. Whenever there was a lightning storm at night, he'd lay awake and watch the lightning. He found it beautiful and enchanting. He yawned, realizing he was both tired and thirsty. Deciding to take care of the latter, he left his room. Entering the halls, he noticed how the lightning and thunder made the dark palace halls seem very foreboding and uninviting. Shaking his head, he walked towards the kitchen. He eventually became aware of someone following him. He acted as though he heard nothing to throw them off guard. After another moment, he turned and saw Zhou Yu. 'Might I ask why you're following me Lord Zhou Yu?' Ryu asked. Zhou Yu just glared at him. 'I want to know where you came from. I know you're not from China.' He said. Ryu's eyes showed a glint of surprise, but his face betrayed nothing. 'And what makes you think that?' He replied. 'No use denying it. I heard you and Xiao's conversation after we defeated Yan Bai Hu. I know you're a foreigner.' Ryu shrugged, looking indifferent. 'And this bugs you why?' Zhou Yu glared at him. 'It bugs me because you could be a spy!' He said, pointing his sword at Ryu. Ryu growled. 'Shut it Zhou Yu! You're angry that Xiao picked me over you!' He snapped. Zhou Yu looked taken back for a moment, but it faded. 'You're a spy for a outside power and are here to arrange a take over of our land!' He said. Ryu pulled two broadswords off the wall and glared at the strategist. 'So is this how it's going to be Zhou Yu? A duel to the death in the middle of this storm?' He asked. Zhou Yu made no reply. The two were about ready to charge each other when a third voice spoke up. 'Both of you stop.' From behind Zhou Yu, Tao appeared and put a dagger to the strategist's throat. 'Did you forget what I said I'd do if you tried anything?' Zhou Yu growled and lowered his sword. Ryu did the same. 'Leave Zhou Yu. Now.' Tao said. Zhou Yu glared at each of them once more before walking off. Ryu replaced the broadswords on the wall and looked back to Tao. 'Thanks a lot. That situation could've turned out ugly.' He said. Tao nodded. 'You and Xiao need to hurry up and get on with whatever relationship you have planned. All this waffling between you two is getting on my nerves.' He said, walking off. Ryu shrugged, then continued onto the kitchen for his water.

As he walked back into his room, Ryu was aware of someone sitting on his bed. 'Jin-Jin?' Xiao's voice trembled. Ryu smiled. 'What are you doing in here Xiao?' He asked. 'The storm scared me. I've never liked thunder storms.' She said. Ryu sat down next to her. 'I love thunder storms. When I was little I'd stay up during a storm and watch the lightning for hours.' He said. There was a peal of thunder, and Xiao squeaked. 'How can you stand that? It's sounds like demons!' She said. Ryu chuckled. 'It's nothing to be afraid of. It's not the sound that can hurt you.' He said. As if to prove him wrong, a loud thunderclap echoed through the palace. Xiao let out a small scream, which was drowned out by the thunder, and threw her arms around Ryu's neck. After the sound faded, she still clung to him. 'Uh.....Xiao?' Ryu said. 'Please. Can I stay here tonight?' She asked. Ryu hesitated, then nodded. 'Sure.' He said. Xiao let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank you Jin-Jin.' She said. Ryu responded by putting his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. They sat there in each other's arms for an unknown amount of time, and after awhile Ryu could tell Xiao had fallen asleep. He untangled himself from her embrace and lay her down on the bed. Spreading the blanket over her, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Brushing a few strands of her hair from her face, he chuckled. 'I'm not supposed to fall in love here. I'm supposed to find a way back home. But I don't think you've left me much choice in the matter do I?' He whispered.

When Xiao opened her eyes, the storm had long been finished. The sun had barely risen, but she sat up with a yawn. Seeing Ryu asleep in a chair made her first thought 'What's he doing in my room?' Then she remembered that she was in his room. Xiao immediately knew she had to get back to her own room before people began waking up or they'd think something went on between them. Jumping out of the bed and running to the door, she stopped for a minute and looked at the sleeping Ryu. His CD player was in his hand, and his head phones on his ears. He had a strange look on his face, a peaceful sadness. Smiling, she walked over to him and pressed stop on the CD player. 'Thank you Jin-Jin.' She whispered, kissing his cheek. Ryu stirred, and Xiao took that as her cue and left.

It was later that day when Ryu went into the town. There was no particular reason for it. He had just decided to go into town to look around. 'This has been the first time I've been here that I haven't been fighting, marching, or recovering from battle.' He said to himself. He directed his horse into the marketplace, and was surprised by the activity. People selling fruits, vegetables, rice, pigs, oxen, clothes, just about anything you could think of possible for that point in time. Passing by a group of villagers who were xchanging gossip, he managed to hear a few words. 'Liu Biao dead. Jing surrenders to Cao Cao. Liu Bei flees south.' Hearing what had been said, Ryu knew what was coming. 'The battle of Chang Ban is getting closer. After that, Liu Bei will come here.' He muttered. 'I've got to do something about this.' Switching sides to Sun Jian after already joining Liu Bei is the easiest way out, but it's also the most dishonorable. He could try and pose as a regular soldier, but he knew that Zhou Yu would give him away even if the other generals swore not to. 'Hell, Zhou Yu will wreck whatever plan I can think up.' He muttered. 'Talking to yourself Jin Long?' From one of the bars, Gan Ning walked out as drunk as a skunk. 'Just thinking about things.' He said, gnning a little. Gan Ning laughed and roughly pulled Ryu off his horse and put him in a headlock. 'Yeah whatever. Listen, tie that beast up and come on in! Sun Ce and I were just sitting down for another round when I saw you passing!' Not being given much choice, Ryu tied the horse up and was dragged in, thinking 'Here we go again.'

After spending most of the day with Gan Ning and Sun Ce, it was hard for Ryu to say that he wasn't entriely sober. Having decided to skip dinner, he immediately began hobbling towards his room. TThe sun was just setting, and he could think of no way better to sober up then listen to his music. Hooking up the mini-speakers to his CD player, he pulled CD entitled "Alpha" from his case. The setting was, as always, set on random play. He sat in the window as the first song started playing, and soon found himself singing quietly.

This is my life  
It's not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
Somebody shake me 'cause I  
I must be sleeping

Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
And all the mistakes, one life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
And now that we're here, it's so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
And I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be  
The Person that I am today

These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay  
And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before  
Somebody shake me 'cause I  
I must be sleeping

Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
And all the mistakes, one life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
And now that we're here, it's so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be  
The Person that I am today

I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me

Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
And all the mistakes, one life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
And now that we're here, it's so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive,  
And I'm not ashamed to be  
The Person that I am today

As the song finished, he heard clapping behind him. Turning, Ryu saw Sun Shang Xiang at his door. 'Not bad. You've got quite a voice.' She said. Mentally yelling every profound word he could think of, Ryu tried to covertly switch off adn hide the CD player. 'No point. I've alredy seen it and I know what it is.' Shang XIang said. Ryu's mouth dropped open. 'How?' He asked. 'Xiao told me after she accidently said somethinng about it.' She said, smiling. Ryu gave a small laugh. 'So how much do you know?' Shang Xiang laughed. 'Everything future boy.' Ryu let out an exasperated sigh. 'First I'm Jin-Jin and now I'm future boy. Great.' He said, sarcasm ringing in his voice. Shang Xiang laughed and sat next to him on the windowsill. 'So you and Xiao still haven't confessed to each other. Pretty sad.' She said. Ryu smirked. He had been expecting this eventually and had return ammo. 'What's sad is you going to the Palace's library everyday, saying you're doing research for something and sneaking glances at Lu Xun when he's not looking.' He said. He saw Shang Xiang blush a little at being caught, and Ryu laughed. 'He hasn't noticed yet so you don't have to worry.' Shang Xiang breathed a sigh of relief. A few moments of silence passed between the two, until SHang Xiang stood. 'Well, I'd best be going now. See you later Jin.' Ryu stopped the music as Shang Xiang closed tere of him, he door to his room. His thirst getting the better of him. He began to open the door, when he heard voices outside of it. 'So did you ask him?' One voice said. 'I did but he was expecting it. He answered with a question about me and Lu Xun.' Ryu laughed silently. It was Da Qiao and Shang Xiang. Ryu opened the door and did his best to stop laughing when the two would be match makers looked shocked at being caught. 'Next time, talk about the end result in more private a setting.' He said. The two tried to think up an excuse, but could only stutter. It was at that moment that Xiao came around the corner and, seeing the three of them outside Ryu's room, became utterly confused. As soon as Shang Xiang saw Xiao, she got a mischevious glint in her eye. The next thing both Xiao and Ryu knew, they had pushed into Ryu's room by Shang Xiang, the door slamming behind them. After a few seconds, Ryu spoke. 'I didn't even get my water.' The music was still playing, and Ryu again sat down on the window. Xiao joined him and, for a few moments, they only listened to the music. The sun had finally set and a full moon was rising in it's place. 'So what were you coming here for Xiao?' Ryu asked finally. 'I just wanted to to see if you were going to dinner.' She said. Ryu shook his head. 'I'm not feeling very hungry tonight.' 'Ok.' They lapsed back into silence as the song changed.

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni narerudarou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mita sareru no darou

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

As the song began, Xiao and Ryu moved closer to each other. Soon Xiao lay her head on Ryu's shoulder and Ryu laid his on top of her head. Their hands found each others, and the music continued.

Donna egao o deaetara  
EVERY HEART yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
EVERY HEART shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku

They lifted and turned their heads, so they were now staring into each others eyes. As if on an unspoken cue, both their faces began to come closer to each other.

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atatakana basho ga aru SO SWEET  
Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaiteita SO SHINE

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku

Their eyes closed and their lips were mere millimeters away from each other when one of them hesitated for a brief second. That second was all it took for horns to ring out through the city. The two broke apart, as if snapping out of some kind of trance. They stared at each other for a few seconds before a second sounding of the horns caught their attention. 'What is that?' Looking out the window and towards the harbor, Ryu saw what he dreaded. A banner bearing the insignia of Liu Bei.


	4. Chapter 4

Between Love and Loyalty

Chapter 4

**Pre-chapter Author's Notes**

Firstly, a big gomen nasai goes out to my readers for not updating sooner. My laptop suddenly decided to stop working for me around New Years, and after having no spare money for repairs, is now at last in the shop. Unfortunately, all the work I did on chapter 4 was on there. So now, after too much unavoidable delay on my part, here's chapter 4. By the way, with the recent release of Dynasty Warriors 5, there are going to be a few new major characters introduced.

**Reviewer Response**

Shadowwolf5889: Thanks for the praise. Sorry the chapter is late. The next one won't be I promise.

Otojori Shiro Oni Mako: Sorry, but I don't plan on killing Ce off. There will be a good deal of irony later on though, so you may wanna stick around.

The battle had been long, tiresome, and above all, hopeless. There were so many things that could've gone wrong. If they had, then Cao Cao would've won. Fortunately for Sun Jian and Liu Bei, everything that was needed to go right, did go right. Just like Ryu had told the generals. 'But if everything that can go right did go right, why does this have to happen?' Ryu thought, taking a last look at Wu lands. The past days had passed in a blur, and only now that he had time to rest were the memories flooding back to him.

**One week ago**

_Day 1-Return to Liu Bei_

'Jin Long! You live!' Liu Bei's mouth had dropped to the ground when Ryu had entered the tent. 'And it's thanks to Lord Sun Jian that I do.' Ryu replied, bowing to Liu Bei. 'What happened?' Shu's future lord questioned. 'At Hu Lao gate, I ran into Lord Sun Jian's eldest son, Sun Ce. He and I did battle with Lu Bu at the gate and managed to drive him off. Once others came, we entered Luo Yang with the intent of killing Dong Zhuo. I stopped to rest for a moment and told Sun Ce to go ahead. While I was resting, Lu Bu caught me off guard and impaled me on his halberd.' Liu Bei was again shocked. 'How did you live?' He asked. 'Dong Zhuo fled the field, and Lu Bu left me for dead. I would've died, but for another of Sun Jian's warriors.' He said, this time neglecting to name Xiao. He remembered how little Guan Yu and Zhang Fei thought of him before, and he knew they would think even less of him if they learned Xiao had rescued him. And Ryu couldn't afford that. 'That is quite a large debt you owe to Lord Sun Jian and his warriors.' Liu Bei said. 'I have repaid it. Just two weeks ago I aided in the battles against Liu Yong and Yan Bai Hu.' Ryu replied. 'If you were well enough to fight, you should've been well enough to listen for news of what was going on with us!' Zhang Fei snapped, walking into the tent. Behind him came Guan Yu. 'I could not do so without first repaying the debt I owed. It would've been looked upon as dishonorable. Lord Guan Yu, I believe, was in somewhat of a similar situation with Cao Cao if I am correct. In order to repay him for the lavish way he treated you killed Yuan Shao's two mightiest generals. I had to repay Sun Jian for saving my life, and did so by assisting in capturing two cities.' At this, Guan Yu laughed. 'He has you there Fei.' Liu Bei said, laughing as well. Zhang Fei began muttering before taking a drink from a flask at his hip. 'In any case, I had heard about what happened, and it doesn't matter. What matters now is that you can now rejoin us.' Liu Bei Said. Ryu nodded and bowed. 'It is what I've been working towards since my recovery.'

In reality, Ryu wanted nothing more to remain in Wu. Though he know knew it impossible, he was going to make the best of his remaining time in Jain Ye. It was estimated that it would take two days for Cao Cao to arrive and at least a day or two for the battle. Then it would be his last day in Wu. Since Ryu already knew what would happen, he knew that the victory feast would be held three or four days from now. The fourth or fifth day, Liu Bei's forces would go to Jiang Xia and the Jing campaign would begin. Ryu sighed, not wanting to think about. He was sitting in his room in Jian Ye, watching the sun set from his window. Nothing truly good would come of the next four or five days. The chamber door opened and Ryu turned to see Tao walk in. 'Hey.' Ryu said. 'What's happening?' Tao remained silent for a minute. 'What happened? Cat got your tongue?' Ryu asked. Tao snorted. 'I don't know anything about the history of this period, while you obviously know everything. Cao Cao is marching south and he's rumored to have one million troops and one thousand officers to lead them. You know something or you'd be panicking with the rest of us.' He said. Ryu smirked and chuckled. 'Oh yes I know what happens. Just relax and leave it up to Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang. Between the two of them they concoct a plan that will win.' He said. Tao smirked. 'No details?' He asked. Ryu snickered. 'I like keeping people in suspense.' He said, turning back to the sunset. Ryu should've known better then to turn his back on Tao when he was refusing to say something. It was a few minutes later several guards reported the former chasing the latter through the hallways, and something about being hit in the head with nunchuks being yelled.

_Day 2 -Zhuge Liang's plans and Zhou Yu's schemes_

Day two brought about the move to Chi Bi. Under normal circumstances it would've taken a few days to reach Chi Bi, but Sun Jian's forces left Jian Ye at midnight by the river, and the winds and currents seemed to be with them. They reached Chi Bi in just under sixteen hours. Since Liu Bei's forces were playing a lesser part, they took the land route and would arrive just in time for the battle. The only Shu warriors to go with Wu were Ryu and Zhuge Liang.

Ryu was bored. Marching on land was, in his opinion, much better and time efficient. When marching on land he usually had to deal with a frustratingly rambunctious horse that went right when you wanted left, left when you wanted right, went faster when you wanted to go slow, and slow when you wanted to go fast. Of course he would always swear furiously at the miserable beast and despite not solving one thing it always kept his mind off the journey. On the boat he didn't even have the wretched thing to swear at, and was now whining about being bored with Sun Ce. 'Dammit I'm bored!' They said in unison. 'For men you two sure whine a lot. You're like two oversized babies.' Sun Shang Xiang said. Both Sun Ce and Ryu glared at her. 'What? It's true.' She said, shrugging. Ryu looked ready to make some smart assed retort, but suddenly felt the urge to vomit overtake him. His head immediately went over the side as he threw up the contents of his stomach into the river. 'Shit. I hate boats.' He muttered. Sun Ce could only laugh. 'What can we say eh? You're from the north. And it's a fact people from the north are good when it comes to horses, but bad when it comes to boats.' Out of the corner of his eye, Ryu saw Shang Xiang's expression change to a smirk, then to a normal smile. Ryu felt himself cringe. He had almost forgotten she knew the truth about him. 'I just hope Xiao didn't tell anyone else.' He thought. 'Well now what have we here?' A jolly sounding voice suddenly said. 'I trust you'll adjust to being on a boat General Jin Long. Especially since I'm sure you know the battle ahead will be taking place on the river.' Ryu turned to where the voice was coming from and immediately bowed. 'Lord Zhuge Liang. It is an honor to meet you.' Ryu said in his most respective tone of voice. Sun Ce looked surprised at the amount of respect Ryu had summoned and Shang Xiang was trying her best not to break out laughing. It was surprising when Zhuge Liang himself laughed. 'No need for that much respect General. My deeds are paltry and few. In fact I ought to be bowing to you, the warrior who took Yuan Shu's arm. Such a feat is greater then anything I could ever do.' He said, giving Ryu his own bow. 'And do relax. You're too uptight.' Ryu chuckled. 'I shall my Lord. So are you here to admire the river?' He said. Zhuge shook his head. 'I merely heard you and Lord Sun Ce declaring your boredom and came to ask if you would care to assist me with something.' The strategist said. 'No thank you Lord Zhuge. I've seen the kind of things you eggheads do. It's worse then being bored. Sun Ce said. Ryu snorted at his friend's comment. 'Of course Lord Zhuge.' He said, following the strategist into the boat and to his cabin. 'You seem like someone who is good at chess Jin Long. Are you?' Ryu shook his head. 'I have slight skill. Nothing, I'm sure, compared to you.' Ryu said. At this, Zhuge laughed again. 'Such modesty Jin Long! I just finished a game with Lu Xun, and he tells me you managed to play him to a draw. And he just now gave me quite a run for my money.' He said. Ryu only smiled.

At length the two reached the strategist's cabin and began the game. Halfway into it, a conversation at last began. 'You ought to be careful Lord Zhuge.' Ryu said. Zhuge raised an eyebrow. 'Beware? Of whom or what may I ask?' Ryu smiled and shook his head. He knew his warning wasn't needed, but felt he should say something anyway. 'Of Zhou Yu. He's a schemer, and while his plans will be useful for the battle he will scheme to kill you for your part.' He said. Zhuge looked amused. 'And you know of Zhou Yu's plans before they have been made?' At this, Ryu raised an eyebrow. 'He's testing me!' The realization almost made Ryu laugh. The greatest strategist in history testing him was laughable. 'I have a feeling I know what he'll do, but it's a strong feeling.' He replied. 'Enlighten me then. What is this feeling of yours?' The strategist's gaze met Ryu's, and then at the same time they both said one word. 'Fire.' Both Zhuge and Ryu laughed. 'But the wind at Chi Bi never blows north at this time of year. So if we unleash a fire attack-' Zhuge began, but Ryu interrupted him. '-then the only ones we'd be burning would be ourselves. That is where you come in Lord Zhuge. All you would have to do is-' this time it was Zhuge who interrupted Ryu. '-send a prayer to the heavens for a north eastern wind.' Ryu smiled and nodded. 'Exactly, for it seems that great minds think alike Lord Zhuge.' This produced a whole hearted smile from Zhuge. 'If I didn't know better Jin Long, I'd say you were either an oracle or from the future from the way you read my mind.' It was this that made Ryu freeze and realize that it was more then a little unwise to warn Zhuge of Zhou Yu. Besides, he got through it on his own in the book and the game, so he would've done so anyway. 'Oh will you look at that?' Zhuge said, breaking Ryu from his train of thought. 'Checkmate.'

Zhou Yu sat in his tent, a large goblet of wine in front of him. Scattered across the table were various scrolls, as well as possible stratagems for the approaching battle and only the gods know what else. A meeting had just taken place to decide the strategy for the battle, and after the events that had happened, Zhou Yu felt he needed to drink. And drink quite a lot. Both Zhuge Liang and Ryu had been at the meeting, and both had blown away the council with their plan. Zhou Yu himself had thought to use fire of course, but the problem of the wind made him discard the idea. But now Ryu and Zhuge Liang came out of nowhere with this plan to summon a south eastern wind. Most said it couldn't be done, and yet both Zhuge Liang and Ryu guaranteed that it could be done. Both had sworn on their lives. If this plot of theirs worked, Zhou Yu realized, they would later be a great threat to Wu. With an angry snarl, Zhou Yu slammed his fist on the table. Something had to be done! Once their part in the battle was over, they would have to be killed. If Wu was to survive, they would have to die. But no before they played their part. 'They shall die.' He muttered. He called the guard outside his tent. 'Get me General Lu Meng.'

_Day Three – Altar of the seven stars and the calm before the storm_

(A/N: The description of the altar comes right from the ROTK novel. And I'm not sure how big a span is.)

The sun hadn't yet risen when Ryu made his way into Zhuge Liang's tent. A lone lantern was lit, and Ryu found the Sleeping Dragon wide awake at his desk. 'Good morning Jin Long. Straight to business yes? Or should I have the servants bring us some breakfast first?' Zhuge asked. Ryu shook his head. 'Business before all else in a case like this Lord Zhuge. Breakfast is a luxury we cannot afford at this moment.' Ryu sat down and Zhuge pushed a paper towards him. 'This is the alter design I've come up with. Tell me what you think of it.' He said. Ryu looked down at the plans and wasn't really surprised. It was made of red earth, two hundred and forty spans in circuit, square in shape, and of three tiers, each of three spans, in all nine spans high. On the lowest tier he placed the flags of the twenty-eight "houses" of the heavens and four constellations: On the east seven, with blue flags; on the north seven, with black flags; on the west seven, with white flags; and on the south seven, with red flags. Around the second tier he placed sixty-four yellow flags, corresponding to the number of the diagrams of the I Ching, in eight groups of eight. Four men were stationed on the highest platform, each wearing a Daoist headdress and a black silk robe embroidered with the phoenix and confined with wide sashes. They wore scarlet boots and square-cut skirts. On the left front stood a man supporting a tall pole bearing at its top a plume of light feathers to show by their least movement the wind's first breathing. On the right front was a man holding a tall pole whereon was a flag with the symbol of the seven stars to show the direction and force of the wind. On the left rear stood a man with a sword. Below the altar were forty-four men holding flags, umbrellas, spears, lances, yellow banners, white axes, red banderoles, and black ensigns. And these were spaced about the altar. After going through the design carefully, Ryu couldn't help but clap his hands. 'Most impressive Lord Zhuge. Now all we have to do is build it.'

Tao had been sleeping quite soundly. So soundly he didn't hear someone creep into his tent. What woke him up was the cold water that was dumped on his head. 'AH GOD DAMN!' Shooting straight up in bed, one hand on his nunchuks, he saw Ryu standing over him with a pot. 'You bastard. I should turn you into a eunuch for that.' Tao swore, glaring furiously at Ryu. 'You wouldn't wake up so save the swearing. We've got work to do.' Ryu said, putting the pot down. 'Besides, that was vengeance for whacking me with your nunchuks. Look on the Brightside though, now we get to wake up Ce.' Tao snorted. 'And how do we do that? He sleeps like a rock.' He said. Ryu grinned. "We throw him in the river. THAT should wake his ass up.'

The midday sun beat down on the workers, seemingly as though the gods deemed it to be scorching hot just because they were working. It was only now when they had finished did clouds decide to pass over. 'Typical. Just typical I tell you.' Tao muttered. 'Shut up and stop complaining. At least we're done with it and don't have to do it anymore.' Ryu replied, his stomach suddenly growling loudly. He was regretting not taking the breakfast Zhuge had offered. 'Dammit I'm starving. Let's head back and get some food.' The two were quickly joined by Ce, who was complaining even louder the Ryu was about being hungry. 'Whining again? Ce I'm beginning to think you ARE a baby instead of a man.' Shang Xiang said as she came around one of the tents. And she wasn't alone either. With her were both Qiao sisters, and all three of them had the same mischievous glint in their eye. 'What do you want Shang Xiang?' Ce asked, not in the mood for her pranks. 'Is that how you're going to treat me? Fine then, I guess you won't get the food we brought you three.' This caught Ce's attention. 'You brought us food? Thank you Shang Xiang! You're my favorite sister!' Ce said, ready to say whatever it took to get something to eat. 'Hold on Ce.' Ryu said with a sigh. He looked Shang Xiang in the eye. 'What's the catch princess? You three look like your about to do something fiendish.' He said. Xiao giggled, and Shang Xiang let a devious smirk show. 'Well let's see……first off you three need to take a bath. You're as dirty as pigs, and smell worse. Then you Jin Long need to get your you-know-what over and done with. Ce, you could do with not whining for awhile. You Tao……' Shang Xiang stepped closer to Tao, sniffed and made a face. 'Need to bathe very badly. You smell the worse of the three of you.' She said, backing away. Now it was Tao who let loose a devious grin. 'Oh really. And my dear princess, why should I listen to you? I'm not the one who's whining about being hungry.' He took a few steps closer to Shang Xiang, who promptly backed away. Tao almost laughed. 'What's the matter your highness? Scared of getting a little dirty and smelly?' At this, Ryu and Ce caught on. They both grinned and circled around the girls, Ce going for Da and Ryu going for Xiao. None of the girls had been expecting this, and Da and Xiao quickly gave Ce and Ryu the food they had brought. 'Thanks Da!' Ce said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and making her face go red. Ryu took his and gave Xiao one of his quicksilver smiles, the smiles he reserved for her. 'Thanks Xiao.' He said quietly. Xiao blushed and nodded, quickly turning away. Shang Xiang, who had been arguing with Tao, finally noticed that the Qiaos had already surrendered. 'Traitors.' She muttered. 'SO will you give me my food now princess?' Tao asked, going closer. With a last defiant look, Shang Xiang gave in. 'Fine. There will be payment for this though!' She said, storming off. 'Shang Xiang! Come back!' Da started after the Wu princess, while Xiao hesitated a moment and followed as well. Ryu shook his head. 'Jeez you sure pissed her off Tao.' He said. Ce laughed. 'Nah. She's just a little upset we spoiled her fun.'

The three were now on one of the boats at the head of the fleet. They had already finished eating (None of them having had a bite to eat since the night before) and were doing what they could to enjoy the rest of the day. That wasn't much though. Sitting on the railing of, the three of them saw Cao Cao's fleet gathering in the distance. 'They're early. It's a good thing we finished the temple today or we'd have been finished.' Tao said. 'This is only the beginnings of the fleet. The bigger ships should be arriving later tonight. By midnight they'll be ready.' Ryu said. He noticed the ships were packed tightly together and let out a laugh. 'Looks like Pang Tong already managed his part of the plan.' He said. Ce and Tao looked at him confused. 'What do you mean?' They both asked. 'What was it you said Ce? "People from the north are good when it comes to horses, but bad when it comes to boats." Cao Cao's men are mainly from the north, ergo they get sick easily on boats. The boats are chained together to give them better stability. But they also serve another purpose. To hold the boats together so the fire spreads. Pang Tong is a friend of Lord Zhuge's, so Lord Zhuge asked him to do this trick Cao Cao into chaining the boats together.' Ryu explained. Ce snorted. 'Cao Cao's too smart to fall for something so obvious.' He said. Ryu only shook his head. 'Cao Cao doesn't know that the wind at Chi Bi will soon be blowing to the north when it isn't supposed to.' All of a sudden, Ce and Ryu were pushed forward into the river. Tao had time to turn and see Shang Xiang push him in. When the three of them surfaced, they looked up to see Shang Xiang and the Qiaos laughing. 'Told you there'd be payment for getting off earlier!' Shang Xiang said, sticking her tongue out at the three and running off, the Qiaos in tow. After a moment of swearing under their breaths and pulling themselves up onto a smaller boat, Ce spoke up. 'At least we don't have to bathe any more.'

The remaining hours passed quickly. The sun had long set and the evening meal long eaten. Ryu lay on his bed in the cabin of the ship, spending the last calm before the battle listening to music and, just in the case the worst happened, making his peace with death. Funny how now, after the battles he's been in, it's only now he was getting philosophical in his thoughts about dying in the battle. Perhaps it was because he hadn't had to wait for the enemy to come before. In all his prior battles he'd gone to them. He hadn't had time to get philosophical. With a sigh, Ryu stopped his CD player and sat up. He tossed the CD player into his bag, then turned to the armor. It was brand new, fresh from the forge so to speak. It was very heavy armor, suited to his style of fighting with a Bastard Sword. It actually didn't look Chinese at all. In any case, it would suffice. The smith had, at Ryu's request, made the armor red and green. No one but Ryu really understood the color scheme at the moment. He had begun to undress when there was a knock at his door. Pulling his shirt back on, Ryu answered. 'Come in.' He called. The door opened and Xiao walked in timidly. A part of Ryu's mind noted that she looked like a little kid who'd been sent to the Headmaster's office. 'Hey Xiao. What can I do for you?' Ryu asked, giving her a little smile. Xiao smiled back. 'Jin-Jin, how is the battle going to end? Tell me Cao Cao isn't going to win.' She said. Ryu's smile got a little bigger. 'It will all go according to plan. Cao Cao will be handed his greatest defeat and will run with his tail between his legs once the plan has been carried out. That's how it's supposed to go anyway. Who knows how it will since I've come.' He said, walking to and looking out the window towards Cao Cao's fleet. Ryu suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle him. 'Please don't go Jin-Jin.' Xiao said, tears escaping her eyes. Ryu turned around and hugged Xiao back, holding her as if she were a fragile doll. 'Xiao, please don't cry. I promise I will be coming out of this battle alive.' He whispered to her. Xiao looked up at him, and the two of them locked eyes. 'I promise you.' Ryu whispered again, smiling again. Xiao smiled as well, and then quickly gave Ryu a light kiss on the lips. 'I'll be holding you to your promise Jin-Jin.' She said, escaping from his embrace. Ryu recovered from the light shock the kiss had caused and nodded. 'I always keep my promises.' Xiao nodded, and then hugged Ryu again. 'Good luck.' She said, turning and starting to walk out. 'Xiao.' Ryu suddenly called out. Xiao stopped at the door. 'Could you help me put my armor on?'

_Day four - The battle of Chi Bi_

It was just after midnight, and Cao Cao's fleet was fast approaching the Wu ships. All soldiers stood ready for battle, all prepared to fight to the death for Wu. Ryu, however, wouldn't be fighting on the boats with the Wu soldiers. He and his unit were standing guard at the bottom of the hill the Altar was set up on. Ryu himself, however, wasn't in charge. Zhao Yun had arrived moments ago, and Ryu gave command to him. Ryu was quickly becoming agitated, the waiting finally beginning to grate on his nerves. He shifted in the saddle, making the horse readjust it's footing. Ryu was thankful that it wasn't the same horse he usually got when traveling. If he had been riding that thing he definitely would've died. Caught up in his thoughts, Ryu almost missed the battle cry of the Wei land troops charging straight towards them. Turning and looking over the troops he'd been given command over, he saw one that looked young. He could only have been fourteen at most. 'You boy. What's your name?' He asked. The boy snapped to attention. 'My name is Fu Xi Lord Jin Long.' The boy said. Ryu smiled. 'Relax Fu Xi. I'll not let anything happen to you this night.' He said as he turned back to the Wei troops, who were now in sight. Mentally preparing himself, Ryu scarcely heard the quick speech Zhao Yun was giving to the soldiers. 'Soldiers! Now is the time! There is no turning back from this point, for if we retreat even one step our cause is lost! Fear not death, for death is only an inevitable step before the next life! Raise your spear and sword and fight to win! Fight to live! Fight for valor! Fight for honor! Fight to your last breathe and take them with you should you fall!' Zhao Yun yelled, then began his lone charge towards the oncoming troops. 'The champion of Chang Ban indeed.' Ryu muttered. Raising his Bastard sword, he let out a battle cry and charged as well. Behind him, the troops finally charged as well, determined to defend the altar. Plunging into the crowd and not stopping, Ryu swung his sword, managing to take off the head and a good deal of torso from one soldier, then swung his sword on the other side of him, killing another. The Shu troops fell in around him and the battle began in earnest. In fact, Ryu was so into the battle he didn't notice an enemy slowly walking up to the front of his horse. 'Fool.' This one word snapped Ryu out of his battle haze too late. A blade pierced his armor at a weak spot in the left shoulder and Ryu was sent flying from his horse with a yell of pained surprise.

Ryu slammed down onto the ground and his right hand went straight to his wounded shoulder. Biting his lip, which began to bleed, Ryu looked towards his new opponent. His armor wasn't anything really special. It was the weapon that caught his attention. At first Ryu thought it was two normal swords attached together at the hilt, but then saw that there was only one hilt with two blades on each end. He definitely didn't remember this person. The man was look at him with a calm arrogance, like a hunter eyeing his injured prey. "I've seen your face somewhere before. I don't remember where but I know I have. The man said. Ryu spat. 'I'm Jin Long.' He said, glaring angrily at the warrior. 'Oh yes that's right. The man who cut off Yuan Shu's arm. You have at least some credit to your name.' He said. 'And who might you be friend?' Ryu asked. The man chuckled. 'My name is Cao Pi, and I'm the son of Cao Cao.' Ryu snorted and stood up. 'I know who you are. Now let's do what we came here to!' Running towards Cao Pi, Ryu made a stab with his bastard sword. The attack was easily parried by Cao Pi who proceeded to elbow Ryu in the face. Undaunted by the blow, Ryu swung low only to have Cao Pi once more dodge, this time jumping over the blade and kicking Ryu squarely in the chest. His armor stopped him feeling the blow, but it sent him back a few steps. Ryu managed to regain his footing, but not before Cao Pi closed the distance and hit Ryu in the face with his sword's hilt. That blow knocked Ryu down, causing him to drop his bastard sword. When he opened his eyes one of the sword's blades was at his throat. 'Clearly fame isn't everything.' Cao Pi said, a cruel smile playing on his lips. Ryu spat at him. Cao Pi frowned. 'Impudent. No manners at all. You're supposed to acknowledge your superiors.' Ryu growled. 'Just hurry up and kill me if you're going to.' He said. Cao Pi laughed. 'Oh no I won't be killing you too quickly, for that would be rude. I'll be making it unbearably slow.' Cao Pi readied to stab Ryu again, and out of desperation Ryu tried the oldest trick in the book. 'Quick look over there!' To Ryu's surprise, Cao Pi looked. Wasting no time, Ryu grabbed the hilt of his bastard sword and swung it, hitting Cao Pi with the broad side and producing a sickeningly satisfying crunch of broken bones. Getting to his knees, Ryu laughed. 'How do you like that Cao Pi?' He said, smirking. Cao Pi glared at him, clutching his broken arm and sword in the same hand. He spat out some blood and began to run off. 'This round goes to you Jin Long, but I will defeat you!' He snarled, quickly vanishing into a group of Wei soldiers. The battle was slowly dying, the Wei troops retreating with their leader. As soon as the last few troops were dead or retreated, Ryu drop his bastard sword and sat down on the ground. He had a nice sized gash on his head, and his nose was bleeding. Add to that the fact he was wiped out. 'Are you alright Jin Long? Zhao Yun asked, walking up to Ryu. Ryu caught his breath and was about to speak when he felt a breeze. A breeze that was blowing from the south. The breeze intensified into strong winds and Ryu smiled. 'I am now Zhao Yun. I am now.' Standing, Ryu called for his horse. 'Zhao Yun, you should get Lord Zhuge out of here. Zhou Yu will try to kill him now that the wind is blowing.' Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow. 'What about you?' He asked. 'I'll stay and keep helping. Tell Lord Liu Bei I'll be on my way as soon as the battle is over.' Ryu replied. Zhao Yun studied Jin Long before nodding. Alright then. Be careful my friend.' Zhao Yun jumped onto his own horse and rode back towards the altar. Ryu watched him and the Shu troops vanish before turning back to the north. In the distances the battlefield was becoming brighter. The fire attack was under way. 'It's time. Let's go.' He muttered to his horse. The horse snorted, then took off as fast as it could go. But it wasn't headed to the battlefield.

The sun was just rising as Ryu made it to the forests west of Chi Bi. It was here Xiao had promised to meet him. Entering the grove, he saw Xiao was already waiting. And she wasn't alone. With her Sun Shang Xiang and Tao. 'Thought you could sneak off without saying goodbye?' Tao said, looking rather angry with Ryu. 'Nice try future boy, but Xiao told us about you going back and we decided to come see you off.' Shang Xiang said. Ryu let out an exasperated sigh. Could Xiao not keep anything to herself? Shaking his head, Ryu dismounted, and a few awkward moments of silence followed. 'Are you sure you won't change your mind about this Jin?' It was Shang Xiang who broke the silence. 'I'm sure. I picked my side long ago and I won't change no matter how badly I want to.' Ryu replied. Shang Xiang shook her head and smiled sadly. 'It's you choice future boy.' She said. TO everyone's surprise, Shang Xiang quickly hugged Ryu. 'Good luck. Not everyone out there is as nice as we are.' Shang Xiang said. Ryu smiled. 'Thanks. And be sure to stop Tao from doing anything suicidal.' He said. At this point, Tao came up to him. 'Listen you, I kicked your ass when we first met. Once Cao Cao is out of the way, I expect you back here ready to return the favor.' He said. Ryu nodded. 'And I will be. You're going down.' Ryu then turned to Xiao, who hadn't said anything. She was looking to the ground, and Ryu could tell she was trying not to cry. Not saying anything, Ryu put his arms around her and held her. 'Xiao.' He whispered. Xiao looked up at him. 'Please don't go. I don't want you to.' She whispered. 'I'm sorry Xiao. I have to but only for awhile.' Here Ryu hesitated. He hadn't told anyone what he was about to say, and he knew there'd be consequences. 'Xiao, I'm going to try and change history.' He whispered, so only Xiao could hear. 'What? Why?' Xiao was surprised. All this time Ryu had been doing his best NOT to change history, and now he was going to? 'What's supposed to happen is this. Eventually things between Sun Jian and Liu Bei will go awry and it'll all be over Jing. Liu Bei will control it for awhile and put Guan Yu in charge while he goes to Yi to help Liu Zhang. I'll not say the details, but Lu Meng will eventually kill Guan Yu, and we both know what will happen then. War between Sun Jian and Liu Bei.' Xiao stared into Ryu's eyes and saw a mixture of nervousness and worry. 'I'm going to try and stop that from happening. So long as Liu Bei and Sun Jian are on good terms I can work things out. Don't worry. I will be coming back to you.' Xiao nodded, feeling a little sad. He was doing it all for her. He was risking history just so he could come back to Wu. Come back to her. She broke out of his embrace gently, and began fiddling with her bracelet. 'Jin-Jin, if you're going to do this, take these.' She handed him the bracelet, a string of jade beads.' Ryu took the bracelet, looked at it for a few seconds then nodded. 'These will remind me of you while I'm with Liu Bei.' Putting the bracelet on with Xiao's help, Ryu hugged her again. 'Don't forget me Xiao.' With this last statement, Ryu kissed Xiao lightly, then was on his horse and riding off. Xiao stood, rooted to the spot for a few minutes. 'So do you really think he'll be back?' Tao asked Shang Xiang. The two of them had the courtesy to remain quiet while Ryu and Xiao said their lengthy goodbye, but now spoke again. 'He'll be back. I know it.' Shang Xiang replied. 'At least, he'd better be.'

Ryu rode as fast as he could. He didn't want this to happen, so as foolish as I was he was trying to outrun it. He didn't want to leave Wu. He didn't want to leave Xiao. He didn't want to leave Tao, Shang Xiang Ce and the others. After awhile, Ryu's horse slowed down and began to go slowly towards Liu Bei's stronghold Jiang Xia. Ryu, however, couldn't see the trail. His tears were in the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Between Love and Loyalty

Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**

No excuse for this being late. Just one thing though. I have yet to play Dynasty Warriors 5, I don't know how Xing Cai and Guan Ping are portrayed by Koei, so if they act differently here do forgive.

**Reviewer Response**

Shadowwolf5889: Much thanks for the praise. I'm really sorry the chapters have been coming out so slow, but things will pick up speed now that I'm back home.

Kyle: No I don't get many reviews and even though reviews are greatly appreciated and help me get the chapters out, I'll keep on going. Thank you as well.

Jing Province. One of the most heavily contested pieces of land throughout the entire Three Kingdoms Period. Why is this though? Jing is not rich in natural resources, though it is quite a prosperous province. Many men of great talent, including Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong, come from Jing. There are many obvious reasons, but they are not THE reason why Jing is so sought after. So What is the answer dear reader? Access. To the one who controls Jing, is the privilege of access to just about every point in the Han. From Jing you can easily reach Yang to the east, Yi to the west, Yong to the north-west, as well as several northern provinces. In terms of kingdoms, however, Jing is the place where the borders of Wu, Wei and Shu meet. Whoever controlled it could reach anywhere.

Most of southern Jing was firmly under Liu Bei's control before two weeks had passed after Chi Bi. Zhuge Liang's plans had kicked into action almost immediately after the battle, with Ling Ling falling to by the main Shu force first, followed quickly by Zhao Yun taking Gui Yang. These two cities fell within days of each other, and was followed by Zhang Fei taking Wu Ling. The last of the four southern most cities, Chang Sha, had yet to be taken. 'I would recommend Guan Yu for this.' Ryu said to Zhuge Liang as they sat in the strategist's temporary chambers in Ling Ling. 'Oh? Why Guan Yu? Zhang Fei or Zhao Yun could easily handle it.' Ryu smiled, well used to the Sleeping Dragon already asking questions they both knew the answers to. 'Because there's a well known general named Huang Zhong serving under Jin Xuan, Chang Sha's governor. And after he hears Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei both captured a city, he'll demand the same chance and be twice as determined to carry it out.' He said. Zhuge Liang nodded. 'However, I think it would be best to send you instead.' A look of shock showed on Ryu's face. 'Me? Why me if I may ask?' He asked. 'What does Lord Zhang Fei think of you?' Zhuge asked. 'What does that have to do with my question?' Ryu replied. 'Just answer my question.' Zhuge said calmly. 'Well if I got his ramblings right at the feast last night he said something along the lines of "No good straggling weakling who even rocks outdo." That's IF I understood him right.' Was the reply. 'And Lord Guan?' Ryu let out a frustrated sigh. 'Not much better. Then again, he at least thinks I'm good for something.' He said. 'Why not prove them both wrong?' Zhuge finally got to the point, and Ryu had to admit the point made sense. If he could do it, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu would HAVE to acknowledge that he could be of use. 'Would this be a request or an order Lord Zhuge?' Ryu asked, standing. Zhuge smiled. 'A request to begin with. If the request is denied, consider it an order.' A smile from Ryu. 'I'll accept the request. I'll leave as soon as possible.'

'WHAT! YOU'RE SENDING JIN LONG TO CHANG SHA! WHY!' Zhang Fei's yells were clearly heard all through the camp, and caused most of the soldiers to stop what they were doing. Zhang Fei's own unit shuddered, knowing that their leader would most definitely be hitting the bottles hard tonight. Ryu's own troops, however, rejoiced loudly. His troops were mainly the younger, battle eager soldiers who were looking to make a name for themselves. 'While I don't share my brother's……enthusiasm, I do have doubts about this decision of yours Zhuge Liang.' Guan Yu said. Though his voice was calm, there was fire behind his eyes. He had more dislike of the situation then Zhang Fei, but didn't voice it. 'Please is it really that big a matter? Jin Long did defeat Cao Pi at Chi Bi. It's mainly because of him the alter was easier to defend.' Zhao Yun said. Between Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun and Liu Bei two disapproved with sending Ryu, two approved, and one remained neutral. Care to guess who remained neutral? 'Brothers, if you're so worried he'll fail, send Xing Cai and Guan Ping with him.' Liu Bei said. Both generals seemed ready to protest louder then before when Zhuge Liang broke in. 'It is a wise idea. There is no way he could fail with their help.' Zhang Fei was sputtering, trying to think up a reason to stop what was happening, but could think of none. With a growl, he left the tent. Guan Yu, seething a little, bowed. 'If that's your decision brother.' He left the tent, leaving Zhuge Liang, Liu Bei and Zhao Yun. 'Why do they dislike him so much?' Zhao Yun asked. Zhuge smiled. 'I think they may be jealous of the attention he's getting. Or perhaps afraid that he'll show them both up.' He said. Liu Bei said nothing, hoping his brothers (Zhang Fei specifically) didn't do anything rash.

Ryu lay down in his tent, enjoying the last few minutes of peace before his troops were to move out. Though he was trying to plan out the battle ahead in his mind, his thoughts were of Xiao and Wu. Of fooling around with Ce and Tao, of aggravating Zhou Yu and swearing at the stubborn horse he always got stuck with when they were on the march. Of better times. His attention was soon diverted when two people walked into his tent, one of them male and the other female. 'We were told to report to Jin Long.' The male said. Ryu sat up. 'I'm Jin Long. Who are you two?' The male looked surprised. 'You're Jin Long? You're a bit scrawnier then I expected, but you must do be doing something right since you cut Yuan Shu's arm off.' He said with a bit of a laugh. The female sighed and punched the male in the arm. 'Ping will you shut up. I think he's rather handsome.' She said, winking at Ryu. This got a bit of an embarrassed blush out of him and a look of utter horror from her companion. 'What! Xing Cai you just met him!' He exclaimed. Xing Cai snorted and glared. 'Since when has that stopped you, Guan Ping, from flirting tirelessly with every new handmaidens I get?' She said. The two got into an argument, conveniently forgetting Ryu, who was figuring out what was going on. He knew who Guan Ping was of course, but he had no idea who Xing Cai was. Perhaps she was from the future as well? Ryu doubted it. Clearing his throat had no effect on the argument, so Ryu tried another approach. 'You two argue like you've been married for years.' He said. Guan Ping and Xing Cai cast Ryu identical looks of horror, and Ryu had to conceal a smirk. 'Now that I have your attention, mind telling me who you two are?' They both regained what composure they had (Though neither could look each other in the eye for a few hours) and introduced themselves. 'I'm Guan Ping, eldest son of Guan Yu.' Ryu nodded. He had guessed right. 'Zhang Xing Cai! Just call my Xing Cai though. Zhang Xing Cai sounds too stuffy.' She again winked at Ryu, but he let out a sigh. 'So Lord Guan and Lord Zhang don't think I can do this on my own do they?' He said. 'It was actually suggested by Lord Liu Bei. It was the only way our fathers would concede to letting you go in the first place.' Xing Cai said. 'I heard what you did at Chi Bi and was telling dad you could handle it on your own but he wouldn't hear it.' Guan Ping said with a shrug. 'I doubt I'll ever understand my dad.' With a chuckle, Ryu stood up. 'Oh why not.' He thought. 'Better to make some friends other then Zhao Yun.' Grabbing his sword, Ryu began to walk out. 'So what are we waiting for? We've got a city to capture and prove your father's wrong.'

Days later, Jin Xuan and Huang Zhong watched the approach of the Shu forces. 'Here come the roaches. People always talk about the virtue of Liu Bei but it's all lies. His true ambition has shown itself.' Jin Xuan said. Huang Zhong remained silent. Jin Xuan was continuing his rant about Liu Bei, but Huang Zhong just kept his eyes on the coming army. 'And when they do come for us they don't even send a competent general. They send some unknown idiot. They're underestimating me.' Jin Xuan said, slamming his fist into the wall. Now Huang Zhong spoke. 'His name is Jin Long. Another arrogant whelp. I'll put that boy in his place my lord.' The old man said, bowing. Jin Xuan laughed loudly, thinking his victory secure. Unknown to either, a third figure watched the conversation, planning his own plans.

It was evening when the two armies met outside of Chang Sha. The sun was setting behind the mountains, casting a red glow on the battlefield. Right in the middle of the field, Ryu and Jin Xuan were staring each other down. 'Jin Xuan, my master Liu Bei requests your surrender. If you and your fellows lay down your arms you will not be harmed.' Ryu said. Jin Xuan only laughed. 'You weaklings underestimate me! I'll show you my strength!' Ryu shook his head. 'It's your funeral.' He said, turning and starting to ride back to his own line. 'We told you he wouldn't surrender.' Guan Ping said. 'I know. Just felt I should give him the chance.' Ryu said. Sudden shouts from behind made Ryu turn around. 'What are you doing!' A ballistic shout from Jin Xuan made Ryu turn about, only to have to suddenly raise his sword to ward off a wild sword swing. 'You….powerful……you……..die……' Ryu would've sworn if he could've spared the strength. 'I forgot about Wei Yan!' Looking the masked warrior straight in the eye, Ryu felt his grip on his sword faltering. The double voulge Wei Yan used could inflict moderate damage, and Ryu knew Wei Yan was putting everything he had into pushing it down to him. 'I have to do something quick!' He thought, desperately trying to think up a useful tactic. Ryu suddenly dropped his bastard sword and rolled off his horse. The blade of Wei Yan's voulge swung past Ryu's had as he dropped, and as soon as Ryu hit the ground he moved under his horse and grabbed the bastard sword's handle. Repeating his earlier trick with Cao Pi, Ryu hit Wei Yan with the broad side of his bastard sword, sending him flying from his horse. A loud cheer from the Shu side of the field erupted as Wei Yan was sent tumbling head over heels. That cheer, however, was cut short when Wei Yan stood up. He was fine, if a little disorientated. He cracked his neck, retrieved his voulge from a few feet away, then began walking back to Ryu. 'I……knew…..you…..good……We….fight…..now….' Ryu held back a groan and readied himself. This was going to be a long fight.

Jin Xuan punched Wei Yan, and the masked warrior fell to the ground. 'You maggot! How dare you disobey my order! When you just broke ranks and fought I said nothing, but when I ordered you to kill Jin Long you refused! You're nothing but an out of control dog!' He kicked Wei Yan's side and snarled. 'You're on THEIR side aren't you! You traitor!' He kicked Wei Yan again then, still seething, turned to some of his guards. 'Take him outside and kill him! Get him out of my sight!' As soon as the guards lay hands on Wei Yan, however, he elbowed one in the jaw and snapped the neck of the other. As he did this, however, a third guard slammed his sword hilt into the back of Wei Yan's neck. 'Get rid of him!' Jin Xuan yelled, stomping out of the room. The guard sheathed his sword and grabbed one of Wei Yan's arms, while another grabbed the other. They dragged Wei Yan outside the building, knelt the big man don and drew their swords. 'Sorry general, but if I don't kill you I die.' One of the guards said. 'Let's just hurry up and lug him out of the city. I want to get this over with as fast as possible.' The other said. As the guards dragged Wei Yan out, they hadn't the slightest clue they wouldn't live to see the morning. As they approached the gate, the watchman drew his sword. 'Calm down. We're on orders from Lord Jin Xuan to execute Wei Yan.' The palace guard said. The gate guard didn't drop his sword. 'Hey back off. We're on orders.' The palace guard said. 'Doesn't matter. I have orders to not let Wei Yan die.' The watchman said. At this point the moon came from behind the clouds, giving the two guards a glimpse of Guan Ping's face before they died. Wiping his sword blade, Guan Ping looked down at Wei Yan as the city gate slowly opened. 'Don't know why Jin Long wanted to keep you alive.' He muttered. When the gates finally opened, an army of angry Shu soldiers were waiting.

The capture of Chang Sha went smoothly. Ryu had stressed it be as bloodless as possible, but there were points where killing someone couldn't be helped. In total, only 35 people combined died. At the moment though, Ryu wasn't concerned with the death toll. Huang Zhong and Jin Xuan were in front of him, and Ryu was looking down at them. Also in the room was Wei Yan. Turning to the masked general, he nodded. 'Jin Xuan sentenced you to death for not killing me?' Though he hadn't died, Ryu had strings of bandages wrapped around his side. His own carelessness had brought it about. Wei Yan nodded, ignoring Ryu and glaring at Jin Xuan. Ryu looked to Huang Zhong. The old man had a gash across his forehead and a bruised eye, but it hadn't been from the battle. 'Huang Zhong, he gave you those injuries after you tried to stop Wei Yan's execution?' Huang Zhong spat, but the answer was obvious. Ryu nodded and pulled dagger from his belt. With it, he cut the ropes around Huang Zhong's wrists. 'You're too good to serve such a man. Why not join my Lord Liu Bei?' Huang Zhong looked up disdainfully at Ryu. 'If all of Liu Bei's officers are whelps like you I will pass.' Huang Zhong stood up and left the room, but Ryu knew the old general's interest had been kindled. Turning back to Wei Yan, he tossed him the dagger. 'Do with him as you will.' Ryu said, walking out of the room to leave Wei Yan to his grisely work. Wei Yan caught the dagger, looked at it and then to Jin Xuan. 'You...die...'


	6. Chapter 6

Between Love and Loyalty

Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**

I greatly apologize for the long delay in updating. I can blame nothing except my own laziness. I will try to be more expedient with the next update. Also, please review. It helps me find inspiration for the next chapter.

**Reviewer Response**

shadowwolf5889: You've got to be my most constant reviewer. Not that this is a bad thing mind you. Your input always inspires me to write more chapters, even if it is only a little bit at a time.

FFAUTHOR: You also have reviewed just about every chapter. I thank both you and Shadowwolf from the bottom of my heart. If anything, I'll finish this story just for you all.

_Hello Xiao!_

_All is well here. There haven't been any military operations since we took Chang Sha so we've been given a chance to rest up, and I must say I'm grateful for it. Most of my time has been spent either training or on civil administration. Not the most exciting jobs, but I would prefer it to battle any day. How are Tao, Ce and Shang Xiang? Tell them I said hello. Onto more serious matters though._

_With southern Jing now firmly under Liu Bei's control, his sight will turn to Yi. So far, I have been doing all I can to prevent what will happen, though I'm not sure if what I have done will alter anything significant. In any case, I hope this letter reaches you soon. I know Liu Bei and Sun Jian are supposed to be allies, but it still takes forever for these messages to get back and forth. I hope your reply get's here quickly!_

_With love_

_Jin_

The letters between Ryu and Xiao had been going back and forth for at least a month. While his written Chinese wasn't as good as his speaking, his still managed to get the point understood. Like he had written, somewhat of a peace had settled over Liu Bei's forces in southern Jing. Ryu knew, however, that the peace would end soon. When it did, he intended to remain in Jing with Guan Yu so he could better manipulate what would happen and hopefully stop the Battle of Yi Ling. Hopefully. Finishing up the letter, he called for his messenger. This messenger had become Ryu's confident and was paid fairly well to not ask or answer questions. 'Take this to Lady Xiao Qiao in Jian Ye. I'll pay you extra if you can be there and back in a week.' Ryu said. The man's eyes lit up as he took the message. 'For you sir, I will have it there and back in five days.' Bowing respectfully, the messenger departed.

Ryu laid back on the floor and closed his eyes. Nothing really to do right now but sleep. Reaching over to his bag, Ryu took his CD player out and began rifling through his CD case. 'Let's see now...Heavy metal? nah. Eurotrance? Nah. Old rock...' Ryu stopped with his finger on a CD labled "Heaven's Door". Xiao had liked that one. Nodding, Ryu had begun to take it out when he heard yelling outside his room. 'Ma Teng and two of his sons have been killed by Cao Cao! Ma Teng has been killed!' All thoughts of music were out of Ryu's mind. Shoving his CD player and case back into his bag, Ryu dashed out of his room and to Liu Bei's throne room. That is most likely where the other generals were gathering. As Ryu walked into the room, he picked up the fragments of several different conversations. 'We have to do something about this! Ma Teng shared the same goal we did!' Zhao Yun argued. 'If he was stupid enough to fall into Cao Cao's trap he deserved to die. And with his sons dead there's no chance of Xiliang marching.' Guan Yu said. 'Not all of Ma Teng's sons are dead.' Ryu said as he took a seat.

Now all eyes were on Ryu. 'Oh? You know for for a fact? Do enlighten us.' A new voice said. Ryu looked to where this new voice came from and noticed a strange looking man standing next to Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. 'The Fledgling Phoenix, Pang Tong.' Ryu thought to himself. 'Ma Teng's oldest son, Ma Chao, still lives. There's no doubt he will march on Cao Cao's lands with the goal of exacting a very bloody revenge.' From where he stood, Zhuge Liang smiled. 'If that is so, then we must take steps. We should send an envoy to Ma Chao so we can coordinate a joint attack. The capital would fall like a fruit into our hands!' The strategist said. 'Indeed. Whom do you recommend?" Liu Bei asked Zhuge. 'It seems as though General Jin knows a good deal about the situation. And seeing as he and Ma Chao are close in age, there's a good chance Ma Chao shall listen.' Pang Tong broke in, regarding Ryu with an odd stare. 'I concur. Jin Long would be the best choice.' Zhuge said. At this, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu looked ready to protest, but one look from Liu Bei stopped them both. 'I agree. Jin Long, you leave immediately. Get the message through to Ma Chao and assist him in his campaign.'

Tewnty minutes after his assignment was given, Ryu was at the stables. 'General Jin! General Jin! Wait!' One of the stable hands was running towards him. The boy was red in the face and panting heavily. 'Lord..Lord Liu said to...He said to give you this message.' He gasped out, handing Ryu and rolled up scroll. Taking it, Ryu broke the seal and read through it.

_Though my brothers may not admit it, your actions have been a boon to our cause. As I have yet to reward you properly for the services you have rendered, I do so now. Yours is the horse known as Shadow Runner. He isn't as fast as Guan Yu's Red Hare, but he shall get you to you destination safely. May the heavens look down on your venture._

Ryu smiled at the note and rolled it up. 'Thank you Lord Liu.' He muttered before turning to the stall closest to him. In this stall was Shadow Runner. Though it wasn't as good as Red Hare (Not as big either, Ryu noticed thankfully) it was still a fine horse. Taking it by the reins and leading it out, Ryu noticed Zhao Yun coming up to him. 'Ah Zhao Yun! I was hoping to see you before I left. I had a favor to ask you.' Ryu called out. Zhao Yun nodded. 'I'll do what I can. Nothing too difficult is it?' He asked. Ryu shook his head. 'No. I just need you to send this to Xiao Qiao in Wu.' Zhao Yun nodded, for no more words needed to be said. From what rumors he had heard, Zhao Yun knew there was something going on between Jin and the youngest Qiao. 'I shall. I have just the messenger.' He said. Handing him the note and smiling broadly, Ryu bowed. 'Thank you very much Zhao Yun.' With a short yell, Ryu took off on his long journey north. Zhao Yun watched him leave for a few moments, then turned back to the palace. Zhuge Liang would have to see this letter. While Zhao Yun trusted Ryu, he still would have to make sure he wasn't a traitor to Shu.

It had taken many hard days of riding, barely stopping and dodging Wei forces where he could, but Ryu had finally made it to the conquered city the Chang An. Ma Chho had just taken it over, and Ryu knew it wouldn't be long before Cao Cao came in full force. 'Who goes there!' Someone called down from the city gate. 'Jin Long, general under Liu Bei! I've come to assist Lord Ma Chao!' Ryu yelled back. A few moments had passed before the gate opened and he was met by a very gruff and dangerous looking man who had two halberds in hand. 'My name is Pang De, and before you visit with General Ma Chao I must ensure this isn't a trick.' The man said. 'I have a message from my lord right here.' Ryu said, rummaging around in his pack. After a moment in which Pang De continued to eye Ryu suspiciously, Ryu finally pulled the scroll out. 'Here it is.' Pang De snatched the scroll from Ryu and scrutinized it closely before grunting and nodding his head. Ryu took that as a 'Go on ahead.' and guided Shadow Runner into Chang An. 'Not a bad city for being out on the frontier.' Ryu thought as he made his way through the city. Coming to the administration building, Ryu saw soldiers being trained in the courtyard by none other then Ma Chao himself. Taking a moment to calm himself down, Ryu moved to speak to the leader of the legendary Xi Liang Cavalry.

The battle had started good, but came collapsing in around Ryu and Ma Chao's ears by the end of it. Ryu (Who hadn't paid much attention at all to Ma Chao's attempt to avenge his father in the book) had failed to remember that Ma Chao's harsh treatment of Han Sui made the protector and many of their men defect. Now, Ma Chao and Ryu were both riding for their lives with Ma Dai behind them. 'We ought to split up! Head for Cheng Du by different routes!" Ryu shouted. Yelling was necessary because of the horde of Wei horsemen behind them. Ma Chao, with whom Ryu had formed a close bond with, nodded to both Ryu and Ma Dai. Ahead, ata three pronged crossroad, they split up. It had taken all afternoon for Ryu to lose the group pursuing him, and by the time he rode into a village to get food the sun had long set. Dragging himself into the inn after tying his horse up, Ryu was really looking forward to Dim Sum and wine. 'Good evening sir. Welcome to our inn.' The waitress said to him. Ryu, smiling, returned the greeting. As she lead him to an open table, he noticed the pale trace of a scar running down her exposed forearm. She caught him staring, and Ryu mumbled an apology. She smiled. 'A group of bandits attacked one day, and father was ill. I have no brothers, so someone had to defend the inn and town.' She said. Ryu nodded, noting that she looked to be about Xiao's age. 'At least you have a life besides fighting. I have nothing else. I envy you for that.'The waitress smiled broadly. 'Thank you sir.' As the waitress left, Ryu heard a commotion near the entrance to the inn.

Cao Pi stormed into the inn, flanked by a group of soldiers. Ryu, who had worn a cloak to help hide his identity, turned away from the entrance as nonchalantly as he could. The waitress greeted them by bowing low, then lead to them to a table. To Ryu's apprehension, it was the one right behind his. What made matters worse, Cao Pi sat down directly behind Ryu, albeit facing the opposite direction. Thankfully, Cao Pi didn't once glance in his direction. While the soldiers were more focused on food and eying the waitresses, Cao Pi alone appeared annoyed and deep in thought. Ryu sipped his wine nervously, hoping that he didn't turn. After a few moments, the waitress came returned with a plate of fried noodles for Ryu. 'Also, I've brought some of my family's special wine. My father befriended a Roman emissary and was gifted with a plant whose fruit makes excellent wine.' She said. Ryu smiled and thanked her again. As she rose and left, Cao Pi spoke. 'I'd like some of that wine as well miss.' He said, hardly glancing at Ryu. The waitressed nodded and bowed, then walked off. Ryu was about to let loose a breath he'd been holding when Cao Pi spoke again. 'I know that's you Jin Long.' He said, still not turning. Ryu bit his tongue and cursed his luck. 'Let me guess. You've got the inn surrounded and unless I surrender will call the soldiers in and kill everyone here.' Ryu asked. 'No.' Cao pi said, which made Ryu half swing around.

'What?' Ryu muttered, turning away. 'That is no doubt something my father would do. Do not mistake me for him.' Cao Pi said. Ryu took a bite of his noodles before speaking again. 'Why are you doing this? Isn't it your orders to track me down and either capture or kill me?' He asked. 'That is on my father's agenda. I have my own and that doesn't involve either killing or capturing you.' The waitress came back, this time with Cao Pi's wine. Only when she left did Cao Pi resume speaking. 'I have plans that are much different from those of my fathers. For that, I need warriors and advisors who are genuinely loyal to me and only me. Not to my father first.' He said. 'But why me? I thought you hated me for defeating you at Chi Bi.' 'Make no mistake, I still have the occasional urge to kill you in the most painful way imaginable, but my defeat taught me humility more then anything. I realize you have talent not only on the field of combat but also as an adviser. Join me Jin Long and your name shall be remembered for all time as one of the great advisers and warriors of my kingdom!' Cao Pi now turned to face Ryu, and the two locked eyes. 'And if I refuse?" Ryu asked. 'Then I will see you on the field of battle. And next time, I shall be the victor.' Cao Pi turned away as a group of waitresses brought the soldier's food. Ryu mulled over the decision for a moment, then shook his head. 'Thank you, but no. Lord Liu Bei has my loyalty and I won't give it to any other warlord.' He said. Cao Pi nodded. 'Then finish your meal and vanish. We'll pick up your trail an hour after you leave.'

As Ryu ws leaving, the waitress ran out after him. 'Wait sir! Please wait!' Ryu, who had been about to climb onto Shadow Runner, stopped dead in his tracks and faced the girl. 'Yes? Can I help you?' The girl paused awkwardly, flushed pink then out of nowhere kissed Ryu on the cheek. 'Thank you for the little talk we had. I used to envy you soldiers because you had the chance to rise in rank and earn gold and land. Knowing there is at least one soldier who envies me for my simple life makes me feel better.' Ryu, who was completely surprised by this, just nodded. 'May I know your name sir?' She asked, now nervously wringing her hands. Ryu looked around and, seeing no Wei soldiers in sight, decided it wouldn't hurt. 'My name's Jin Long. I'm a general under Liu Bei. But please don't tell anyone.' He said. The waitress, who was surprised at hearing he was Liu Bei's general, smiled and nodded. 'It'll be our secret! Just so you know, my name's Lin Mei.' She again kissed Ryu on the cheek and then headed back into the inn. 'Good luck soldier.' As she walked in, Cao Pi walked out and gave Ryu the faintest of significant glances. Ryu promptly turned, mounted Shadow Runner and started out of the town.

The return to Xiang Yang, though long and tiring, did happen.'Who goes there?' The guard on the wall challenged. 'Jin Long! I have returned from Xi Liang!' The gate opened wide and Ryu rode in. He hadn't stopped since the one town (Two or three days ride away) and was hungry beyond belief. Riding to the main palace, he was greeted by a small group of officers. He didn't see any of their faces, however, since by the time he got to the palace he had passed out from hunger.

Ryu had become use to waking up in the infirmary. He opened his eyes and sat up, the proceeded to get out of the bed and get dressed. He seemed to have forgotten he had ridden for three days straight with almost no food, water or rest. Leaving the room and walking through the hall towards the kitchen, he passed Guan Ping and Xing Cai, who took a moment to remember he was supposed to be unconscious in the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

Between Love and Loyalty

Chapter 7

It is now, with great pleasure, I present to you Chapter 7 of my story.At least College isndelaying updates any more then they usually are

Ryu had never been so astonishingly drunk in his life. Although he and Ma Chao had failed to win during the battle of Tong Gate, the feast thrown for him, Ma Chao, Pang De and Ma Dai was extremely like a victory feast. 'Getting three good warriors like them is something of a victory I guess.' Ryu muttered to himself between the singing. He hadn't been nearly this drunk ever since the drinking contest in Jian Ye. Ryu's heart ached briefly at the memory, but the ache was quickly drowned with more wine. For some inexplicable reason, Zhang Fei had warmed up to Ryu since his return from Xi Liang, an had spent the night making all kinds of toasts with Ryu. Everything from The Emperor, to Liu Bei and the Han, to wine and good company, even Zhang Fei's old decrepit aunt was toasted, albeit he said her name wrong. Now, they and a group of others were seated in a circle, each taking turns singing loudly. This was followed both by good hearted laughter and applause, and either looks of amusement or annoyance from the other feast goers. They had gone round the entire circle and now it was Ryu's turn. At first, he declined. 'I know no good songs.' he said. Zhang Fei laughed. 'That didn't stop Ping from singing and his song was terrible!' Ping, from his spot next to Ryu, grin and laughed. Ryu sighed. He was seriously at a loss of what to sing. 'You're a foreigner right? Sing one of the songs from your home country!' Zhang Fei said. Ryu shrugged. It couldn't hurt. With a grin Ryu began singing. It was a song that went well with drinking, and upon reflection Ryu knew Gan Ning would've liked the song if he heard it.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

As all the songs had been, Ryu's was rounded off with laughing and applause, but more then the others had gotten. The pirates aside, it seemed a song about drinking was exactly what the group wanted to hear. 'Excellent! A good song! Another round!' Zhang Fei said as all the soldiers got their wine. 'A toast! To Jin Long's good singing and the joys of wine! CHEERS!' The soldiers all echoed Zhang Fei and downed their wine. Midway through his gulping, the room started going dark for Ryu. 'Great. Passing out right in the middle of the toast..' He thought as he dropped his goblet and passed out

Ryu opened his eyes and found himself leaned up against a wall. 'Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do, you idiots had to drink until you passed out.' A female voice said somewhere to the right. Ryu turned his head and saw Xing Cai exit a room. 'You and Ping are idiots.' She said. Ryu grinned drunkenly. 'I knew someone would drag me back to my room. Besides, your dad kept giving me drinks and I've heard how he reacts when a toast is declined.' Ryu muttered as Xing Cai lifted him up, put his arm over her shoulders and started lugging him to his room. Still drunk and in somewhat of a singing mood, Ryu was muttering random songs while Xing Cai sighed and shook her head. As they came to Ryu's room, Xing Cai more or less kicked the door open and dragged Ryu over to his futon. 'When you have a hangover you'll regret this night.' She said lightly. 'Yeah whatever. Goodnight Xiao.' Ryu muttered, much to Xing Cai's surprise. Xing Cai stayed staring at Ryu for a minute before shaking her head again. 'So the rumor is true.'

Like Xing Cai had said, Ryu thoroughly regretted drinking the next day. The usual hangover ailments were there, as well as the old want to see no human life while he was recovering. Now was the time for notes of Pachelbel, Beethoven and Mozart. Ryu coughed a few times and decided upon water before music. Maybe then his throat wouldn't be sore. Staggering out of his room and giving a strong glare at any servant who stared, Ryu made his way to the kitchens and managed to get his water without incidence. Stalking back to his room, again glaring at any servant who stared too long, Ryu failed to notice his door was cracked when he had closed on his way out.

So caught up in his water and getting back to sleep was Ryu that he failed to notice Xing Cai sitting on his couch. Ryu went straight for his bag, took his CD player out, put the classical CD in, slid the head phones on and more or less fell into his bed. Xing Cai watched all of this with surprise, but didn't say anything until Ryu suddenly sat up. The fact that Xing Cai was there had finally hit home. 'When did you get here!' Ryu practically yelled, his voice very hoarse. Had something gone on after he had gotten drunk? Zhang Fei had just started liking him! If something had happened between him and Xing Cai, Zhang Fei wouldn't stop until Ryu's head was on his pike! Ryu was panicking while Xing Cai was doing her best not to laugh. 'Calm down Jin. I just stopped by to see how you felt after last night.'

At the mention of the previous night's drinking, Ryu's stomach heaved a bit. It wasn't really something he wanted to remember. 'Let's just say I won't be drinking that much ever again.' He said, taking his headphones off and helping himself to a large drink of water. 'So Jin, mind explaining what that is around you neck?' Xing Cai asked, looking at the headphones. Ryu sighed. Great. Another person who'd learn he was from the future. Then, remembering that it was common knowledge in Shu that he was a foreigner, Ryu decided he would carefully step around the complete truth. 'This is something my people invented to listen to music. It's extremely complicated to explain how, and these are still very rare, so please don't say anything about it. I don't want it to get stolen. You can listen if you want.' Ryu handed Xing Cai the headphones and she slipped them over her ears. She gasped when she the music, and Ryu smiled. 'That song is called 'Canon' and is by a man called Pachelbel. He's a master of music.' Ryu said. 'I've never heard any music this beautiful.' Xing Cai said as she took the headphones off.

When Xing Cai didn't say anything, Ryu knew something was up. 'Is there something you want to talk about Xing Cai?' Ryu asked. Xing Cai nodded. 'Well, it's about Guan Ping.' She said. Ryu nodded, already guessing what was up. 'Well, we've known each other for awhile, ever since Lord Guan Yu adopted him. We've always been friends, but lately I've just been thinking I love him more then a friend.' By now, Xing Cai's cheeks were flushed pink and Ryu nodded. In the future, this kind of situation would've never happened to him, but he'd heard about it from his one friend that it kept happening to. 'It's just...Ping considers you a good friend even though you've only known each other for a month or so. Could you find out if he feels the same way?' Xing Cai looked fairly agitated, and even if the inclination had been there Ryu wouldn't have been able to say no. Xing Cai brightened up immediately after he said he would. 'Thanks a lot Jin. Oh, and I won't tell anyone about your music device. Lord Zhuge might be interested in it though.' She said as she winked and walked out. Ryu sighed. He'd handle Ping later. Now was definitely the time for Pachelbel, Beethoven and Mozart.

By the time Ryu had managed to pull himself out of bed and make himself look at least half way presentable, the sun had already begun to set. His hang over had passed, and now Ryu was at least willing so see another person without glaring at them. Making his way towards the kitchens (After sleeping all day, a bit of food was in order) Ryu heard something of a commotion. This wasn't surprising, seeing as small commotions were commonplace and often indicated something was happening. Passing a group of servers from the kitchens, he overheard snips of conversation about another feast being thrown that same night in honor of some envoy arriving. Ryu sighed, resigned to another possible night of Zhang Fei's endless toastings. Yawning as he walked (While at the same time thinking of skipping the banquet) Ryu failed to notice someone walk out of a door in front of him. He bumped into the man, who fell to the floor. 'Oh, sorry.' Ryu said. He offered the man a hand up, but was surprised when he saw Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Guan Yu and Zhao Yun come through the same door. 'I see you've met Zhang Song General Jin.' Zhuge Liang said, gesturing to the man on the ground. The name took a minute to connect in Ryu's mind, and when it did Ryu was quick to help the man up. Zhang Song was the one who would help persuade Liu Bei to take Yi! 'A thousand apologies Master Zhang. I've just woken from a nap and am not yet fully awake.'

Zhang Song, at first somewhat annoyed, now looked amused. 'Quite alright General Jin. Were you some common soldier I would've been annoyed, yet you're the one who took Yuan Shu's arm, helped plan the attack at Chi Bi and defeated Cao Pi during the battle! Yours in no paltry a reputation.' Zhang Song said. Well accustomed to the game of humility and praise of others that was oft played at introductions, Ryu shook his head. 'In comparison to such warriors as Lord Guan or Zhao Yun here, my deeds are few and meager. When looking at Lord Zhuge or Pang Tong, my intellect is greatly lacking.' He said. Guan Yu and Zhao Yun said nothing about this praise, though Ryu realized upon reflection that Guan Yu did treat him slightly better from that point onwards. Zhang Song laughed, inwardly noting the humility of Liu Bei's general and remembering the show of respect that Guan Yu and Zhao Yun had showed him. Zhuge Liang took this opportunity to step in. 'We were just taking Master Zhang Song to the guest quarters so he may prepare for this evening's feast. I assume you shall be attending as well Jin?' He asked, his tone almost indicating he knew that Ryu was planning on skipping. 'To not attend a banquet for so great a guest would be a great sin.' Ryu responded. 'Good day to you Master Zhang. I shall see you later at the banquet.' Ryu said as he turned and left. Once he was out of sight, Ryu had to surpress a groan of dread and shudder of excitement. The conquest of Yi lay ahead, and with it the essential point where Wu and Shu relations soured.

Sure enough, a few days after Zhang Song left Liu Bei announced the move to Yi. They were, for the moment, going to protect Liu Zhang from Zhang Lu's attack. Liu Bei would take with him Pang Tong, Huang Zhong, and Wei Yan with him. And, rumor had it, Ryu as well. 'This is unacceptable. I can't leave Jing if I want to change things.' Ryu was truly caught in bind. The only thing that cheered him was that he received a reply from Xiao Qiao. When the messenger first arrived, however, Ryu only glared. 'You're five days later then you said you'd be.' The messenger, fresh from the saddle and sweating profusely despite the cool weather, fell to his knees and prostrated himself. 'I apologize my lord, but the Wu General Zhou Yu made it difficult for me to escape. I had to spend several days in hiding.' The man said. Ryu sighed, then walked over to the messenger. 'In that case, forgive me annoyance. You must've had it hard if you had to hide for days.' Ryu said. This had been somewhat of an annoyance beforehand, but now it had escalated into a problem. Zhou Yu had tried several times to disrupt the messages between Ryu and Xiao, and Ryu was finally on his last nerve. Reaching into a gold pouch he kept at his waste, he tossed two pieces to the messenger. 'This is for the trouble I've caused you. I would like to keep using you to deliver my messages, but I'm sure Zhou Yu's troops at the border now know to watch for you. Also, please forget you ever delivered messages to Wu from me.' Ryu said. The messenger took the gold pieces and again prostrated himself. 'Messages to Wu from General Jin? I know of no such thing! There have never been any messages to a Wu general from Jin Long.' The man rose and left, leaving Ryu to smirk. 'Exactly.' He muttered as he opened the message from Xiao.

_Dear Jin-Jin_

_Just as I had finished writing one letter, your second one came. When I see you next I'm going to give you a piece of my mind for suddenly going off to Xi Liang! I'm nervous that you'll die, but you'll keep fighting no matter what I guess. I can only wonder if it's the same with you? Like how I wrote to you about He Fei. I could've died, but I didn't. Were you worried about me?_

_Anyway, Sun Ce, Tao and Shang Xiang all say Hi and hope you're doing well. Tao didn't say it outright (He said something about you ending up in a ditch somewhere with both legs broken and a chain tied around your neck) but I know he meant that he worries a little. Everything is going well except for the fact that Lord Sun Jian is a little impatient about getting Jing back. Sun Ce's persuading him to have patience (Surprising yes? Usually Sun Ce is the first to want to fight!) and it's working, though Sun Quan is all for taking it back now. Anyway, I'd best get to sending this. Oh yeah! I forgot you may be seeing us here in Wu sooner then you think!_

_Love_

_Xiao_

Ryu frowned at reading the end of the letter, but shrugged it off. There couldn't be a battle or something he didn't know about. Just as he was putting the letter away, there was a knock at his door. 'Come in.' Ryu said as he stashed the letter in his bag. The door opened and Zhuge Liang walked in. 'Lord Zhuge! To what do I owe the honor?' Ryu asked. 'Lord Liu wanted you to go and assist him in taking Yi correct? Zhuge asked. Ryu sighed and nodded. 'Am I correct in assuming you don't want to?' Ryu again nodded. 'I just feel I could be of more use here helping to keep Wu from attacking us over Jing.' Ryu said. 'It seems that, again, our minds are as one Jin Long. I have spoken to Lord Liu about needing you here and he has agreed. You're posted here in Jing.' At this, Ryu swung around quickly and bowed low. 'Lord Zhuge, sometimes I think you know me more then I know myself.' Zhuge only smiled and started to walk out when he stopped. 'I have an ill feeling Jin Long. Something bad will happen on this expedition. Do you think so as well?' Ryu blankly stared at Zhuge before a few vague hints registered in the back of his mind. Yi. Luo Feng Po. Zhang Ren. Pang Tong. Archers. 'Yes. A very bad feeling. Tell Director General Pang Tong to take the utmost precautions.' Zhuge nodded without turning and left. Ryu sighed and laid down on his bed. He had a very bad feeling about all this indeed.

A week passed into the invasion of Yi, and Zhuge Liang had invited several of his close friends and officers to a banquet in order to celebrate the eventual conquest of Yi. 'With Pang Tong aiding our Lord in Yi and I, with your support, fending off Cao Cao and Sun Quan here in Jing, it is only a matter of time before we eventually take all the land under Lord Liu's rule!' All the officers, Ryu included, raised their glasses in toast. This was not one of the feasts where extravagant partying was in order, so there would be no superfluous drinking this night, and that Ryu was grateful for. The talk was small, occasionally something about the invasion would come up, but the topic was soon talked to death and the officers focused or more obscure topics of conversation. 'Jin, where did you get that scar from?' Guan Ping asked, pointing to a scar on Ryu's arm. Ryu glanced at it and shrugged. 'I honestly don't know. It looks recent, so I'd say when I was at Tong Gate maybe.' Ryu took a long gulp of his wine and set the cup down. 'I probably don't remember where I got any of my scars. ' Ryu again reached for his cup of wine and was about to lift it up when there was a shattering sound. Talk all around the room ceased as all eyes turned to where the sound had originated from. Ryu's glass had broken. Unease fell upon the banquet, until Ryu spoke what everyone was thinking. 'This bodes ill.' The bad feeling Ryu had felt a week ago came back, and he looked up only to lock eyes with Zhuge Liang. 'Something has happened on the invasion.' Zhuge Liang said. Within a few minutes, the guests had left to their respective rooms. As soon as he reached his, Ryu laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His mind was blank, though he knew exactly what happened. It took some time for him to finally fall asleep.

_'It's so pretty up here!' 'Indeed it is.' Ryu and Xiao had taken a ride out of Jian Ye to get away from everyone else for awhile. They had ridden a few miles away from the city and come to rest at the top of a large hill just as the sun was setting. They took to lying down to stare up at the jaunty blue skies turning to a pale pink, basking in the last rays of the sun. For a few minutes, neither said anything, then Ryu half-muttered 'I don't think i want to find a way back to my time anymore.' Xiao, surprised, looked over to Ryu. 'What? But you said that you really wanted to get back there at some point! And you said you'd take me with you!' Xiao said. Ryu sighed. 'I know, but that feeling of home sickness has passed a little. I don't miss my family as much because...well, you all have become my family. You, Tao, Sun Ce, Shang Xiang, everyone.' Ryu fell silent again, and Xiao smiled at him and moved closer to him. 'It's so pretty up here.' 'Indeed it is.'_

Meng Huo in a too-tight neon green Party Boy thong, doing the rumba in the inn at Xi Liang. He glided from table to table, barefoot, clad in many gold chains, Brillo-pad chest and back hair dripping with a slippery excretion, and moon walking up to Ryu while the future boy sipped his wine. And the nipple came ever closer to his ear…

Snapping to an out of his mind attention, Ryu let out a quick pierce of a scream. He panted for a moment, putting his hand on his chest with short, downward strokes. Then he turned to the adjacent wall, promptly and repeatedly slamming his head on the soothing hardness. How could a dream that started so nice turn out so wrong! Resisting the urge to gouge his eyes out so as to completely remove the image from his head, Ryu looked out the window. The sun was just barely rising, and with a groan Ryu rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Sleep again evaded him, however, as the thought of having the dream again kept him awake.

It was later the next day the bad news came. Pang Tong had been killed in an ambush set by Zhang Ren. Later that same day, Zhuge Liang departed for Yi with Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei and Xing Cai. Ryu and Guan Ping were both there to see Xing Cai off. It was something of a somber goodbye, with both Guan Ping and Xing Cai seemingly wanting to say something. It was somewhat awkward for Ryu to be there and he tried to fade into the background, but it was hard for him to do so. 'Take care Xing Cai.' Guan Ping said, somewhat lamely. 'You too Guan Ping.' She replied. Ryu felt the urge to groan, but didn't. this reminded him of when he left Wu, except he had somewhat acted. A sad pang struck Ryu and he felt his eyes start to water. 'Xiao.' He muttered, unheard by everyone.

At the palace at Jian Ye, in the gardens that Ryu and she had often visited, Xiao Qiao sneezed for no apparent reason.


	8. Chapter 8

Between Love and Loyalty

Chapter 8

This chapter has been a long time coming. I'll thank all those who recently reviewed and demanded to know what had happened to me. For the longest time I had lost inspiration for this story even though I kept toying with ideas. I'd type a bit then loose interest for a long time, then type some more. It didn't help my typing ethic when I became a World of Warcraft player. However, with two new Dynasty Warriors games coming out (Dynasty Warriors 6 eventually and Dynasty Warriors: Gundam I think I'll be finding some new inspiration. Enjoy. The next chapter will hopefully be up quicker then it took this one to get up.

The two messages had arrived at the same time. The one sent through official channels was taken straight to Guan Yu, whereas the less formal one went to Ryu. The message sent to Guan Yu and the one sent to Ryu contained more or less the same message, the latter held words of warning the former did not. Also setting the two messages apart was the fact that the same writer had not penned them. Guan Yu's message was from Zhou Yu, while Ryu's was from Tao.

_Beware, Jin Long. An invitation to a banquet will be forthcoming to Lord Guan. Although I know I don't need to tell you there is more to this banquet, it's better to warn you just in case. The banquet is a pretext to try and force Liu Bei to give back Jing. Lord Guan will decide how to respond. If you come, take care._

_To the most worthy Lord Guan Yunchang: As a prelude to the coming autumn season, we request the honor of your presence at a banquet in honor of our continued alliance against Cao Cao to discuss matters pertaining to our continued support for each other.._ Guan Yu, talking it over with Guan Ping, Ryu and his advisers nodded. "Since they invited us, why pass up a free meal?" Guan Yu quickly sent the Envoy back to Wu, smiling. "Father, why did you accept? Zhou Yu means no good with this banquet." Guan Ping said. "All their previous schemes to retake Jing have failed, so they call me to a meeting to press their demands. When I go tomorrow I'll take a light craft, ten followers and my own blade. Let Zhou Yu try to touch me!"

At this point, Ryu stood. "While I agree that going is a good idea, you should be slightly more cautious Lord Guan Yu. Zhou Yu is a skilled schemer, and you shouldn't risk your person lightly. Allow Guan Ping and myself to accompany you." Guan Yu turned and regarded Ryu stormily. "Do explain." He said. Ryu gulped. "Were you to go alone, indeed they would be frightened to try anything direct but could try a more subtler way to incapacitate you. If Guan Ping and I were with you they would be three times as afraid to try anything. Zhou Yu especially. He knows I keep a close eye on him and should I spot any foul play I'll confront him about it before it becomes anything major."

Guan Yu regarded Ryu silently for a minute then nodded. "What you say makes sense. Agreed." Ryu let loose a breath he had been holding and began to leave along with the others. As he did, Guan Yu stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure there's more then one reason for you wanting to come as well Jin Long." Ryu sighed. Had it been that obvious? "There is My Lord." He said without turning to face him. Guan Yu was silent for a moment before he removed his hand. "I think we will be departing slightly earlier then the message asked for. Be ready to leave by first light." Guan Yu walked past Ryu, who at first couldn't believe Guan Yu had said what he did. "Thank you Lord Guan." Ryu called after him. Guan Yu didn't responded, but Ryu knew he'd heard.

True to his word, Guan Yu, Guan Ping and Ryu set out before the sun had risen. Sitting in the cabin, Ryu was once more feeling sick. He shuddered as he again resisted the urge to throw up and walked to the window. The sun was in the process of rising, and Ryu could only imagine the surprise of Zhou Yu when the group from Shu turned up early. He exited his cabin in the hope that his heaving stomach would stop, On the way, he bumped into Guan Ping. "Don't like boats much Jin?" Guan Ping asked. Ryu shook his head. "I hate them. How I managed at Chi Bi is still a mystery." He muttered as he took a drink from his water skin. Guan Ping chuckled. "So what's it like?" He asked. Once he had his drink Ryu looked at Guan Ping strangely. "The motion sickness? Not very fun." He muttered. Guan Ping laughed and shook his head. "No, not that. Wu." Ryu chuckled. 'Oh. That." Ryu fell silent for a moment before speaking again. "Well, it's different. The people act sort of the same, but most act like they're part of a big family. In Jian Ye especially." Guan Ping, having expected something more elaborate, wasn't satisfied. "And the Generals? What about them?" Ryu fell silent. "The Generals are... Well, they're like the ones in Shu. Except they aren't united by the same things we are."

Guan Ping looked confused. "What do you mean?" Ryu sighed. "Most of the generals in Shu were attracted to Shu because they saw it as the pillar of honor and justice. Others were attracted by Lord Liu's benevolence, or commitment to the restoration of the Han. It's not like that in Wu. They're held together by something else." Guan Ping still wasn't satisfied with the answer, but didn't press it. Ryu was acting strange, and rumors surfaced in Ping's mind as to why. "Jin, I know this is probably none of my business, but are the rumors I've heard about you true?" Ryu looked up from the railing at Guan Ping with an incredulous look. "Rumors?" Guan Ping nodded. "What rumors?" Guan Ping hesitated and seemed ready to drop it, but a look from Ryu told him he'd have no such luck. "Well, mainly it's something about when you were in Wu. The main one is that you have a wife there or something like that." Ryu looked blank for a moment before he chuckled and shook his head. "Is that it? I figured there were stories like that around." He said as he leaned back over the rail. He hoped Guan Ping was finished. "So are they true?" Well, no such luck. Ryu again sighed. "They have only slight truth. I did fight for Wu at one point. I helped take two cities because they saved my life. However, I willingly left. As for a wife, that's not true either. But there is someone there who I..." Ryu trailed off here, hoping Guan Ping would be able to finish the sentence on his own. Guan Ping said nothing, but joined Ryu in leaning against the rail. "So what's she like?" He asked after a moment. Ryu couldn't help but smile as he thought of Xiao, and he was sure his face had started to go red. "Cute, funny, mischievous as a monkey, a little childish. She's not womanly in the traditional sense, but that may be why I'm attracted to her."

Guan Ping nodded, but before he could ask another question Ryu beat him to it. "Is there anyone you're interested in?" Ryu turned his head to face Guan Ping and saw he had a goofy look on his face. "Why am I even asking? You're into Xing Cai aren't you?" Guan Ping cast a horrified look at Ryu, not believing how blunt he had been. "I'm right aren't I?" Guan Ping looked back over the rail at the river and nodded. Ryu hid his grin, inwardly knowing that Xing Cai would more then likely be ecstatic when she heard. The two finally fell silent as their thoughts centered on the woman who occupied their hearts. That sweet silence was, however, broken by Ryu throwing up again.

It was mid afternoon by the time the boats arrived in Wu territory, and when they did they caused quite a stir. The border guards could only express their surprise at the early arrival. "Ah! General Guan! We were told not to expect you for another half a day!" The guard leader said as he boarded. Guan Yu, towering over the man in a slightly intimidating way, only nodded. "I saw it better to respond to General Zhou's invitation with all necessary expedience. I hope my early arrival causes no inconvenience." Ryu could only bite his tongue and try not to laugh at Guan Yu's properness. It was so different from the gruffness he normally showed that Ryu had trouble believing it was the same Guan Yu. The meeting was brief, more for appearances then anything else, and it was only a few minutes before they were floating back down river.

As time went by and the afternoon wore on, Ryu felt his anxiety rise alarmingly. He caught himself pacing several times, and several other times had to be told to sit down and relax by Guan Ping. Almost on the verge of snapping at someone, Ryu did indeed sit down and take a deep breath. He was so anxious that even his stomach was behaving. "We're almost to the city. Best send someone ahead in a smaller boat so they're ready for us." Guan Yu suddenly stepped out onto the deck, prompting many of the soldiers (Ryu included) to jump to their feet and bow. It wouldn't have mattered if Ryu and Guan Yu were the same rank. Ryu would've still bowed. Ryu was on the verge of volunteering when Guan Yu picked out a group of five soldiers. "Go on ahead and ensure they know we're arriving. Their scouts have more then likely already informed them, but just in case." The five men immediately set out in a smaller boat, and Ryu watched with no small amount of envy as they vanished around a bend. "I require your assistance with some matters Jin Long. Come." Guan Yu had clapped one of his hands on Ryu's shoulder and pulled him away from his seat.

Guan Yu led him to the cabin of the boat, and the two sat at opposite ends of the table in the middle of the room. "Of what use would you have me employ my paltry talents General?" Ritual courtesy and subtlety started the conversation off for Ryu. He knew well enough Guan Yu had no task for him. This was Guan Yu sounding Ryu out now that he was away from Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang. "Since returning from Wu, you have indeed racked up many a great deed. Forgive me, however, for saying that I still cannot trust you fully. Normal circumstance would dictate that in sending someone ahead to a neighbor, you would use someone the neighbor is comfortable with. However, with Wu we have a tenuous alliance and they look for whatever chance they can to retake Jing. I have to make sure there is no treachery planned." Guan Yu focused the full brunt of his intense stare onto Ryu, and Ryu now knew why some many people didn't like getting on Guan Yu's bad side. The stare was like looking at the sun, and Ryu knew that were he any less of a man he would've faltered.

"I can understand why you would be anxious Lord Guan." Ryu said at last. "I can assure you though, Lord Liu has my full loyalty. As he assigned me to your command, your order is his order." Guan Yu still looked skeptical, and Ryu knew he had to convince the man. "You will remember, Lord Guan, that when you served Cao Cao he showered gifts on you, including your legendary steed. To repay the favor he showed, you delivered him the heads of Yan Liang and Wen Chou and spared his life at the Hua Rong Trail. Lord Sun Jian saved my life, and in payment I helped deliver to him two cities. The debt I owed to him has been paid. Were I to meet him in battle, I would thank him one final time before beheading him." Guan Yu closely scrutinized Ryu, as if daring him to blink and prove he was lying. Finally, Guan Yu nodded and stood. "Good Answer." Going to the corner, Guan Yu took Blue Dragon and slid a metallic sheath over the blade. The boat halted suddenly, and there was a call out from the deck. "We've arrived Lord Guan." Guan Yu regarded Ryu with the first ever trusting glance."Prepare to go ashore. Dismissed."

Ryu, along with Guan Yu, Guan Ping, and a group of soldiers all boarded a smaller boat bound for shore. As he surveyed the shore and caught sight of several familiar faces, Ryu felt a giddiness well up inside him. Dammit, if he had been sent ahead he would've been spared this. The boat was rowed closer to the shore, and Ryu found himself grinning as he saw, among the body of officials, Sun Ce, Tao, and Sun Shang Xiang. Also among the group was Zhou Yu. To Ryu's dismay, he caught no sight of Xiao. Was she not there? Ryu assumed by the implications in her letter that she would. If she wasn't, Ryu knew that the trip would be that less enjoyable.

The moment he stepped off the boat and onto land, Ryu was greeted by a bear hug from Sun Ce. "I told them you'd find some way to get here!" Ryu grinned and, once Ce released him, nodded. "I would've swam behind the boat if they hadn't let me come." Next came Tao. More reserved with his emotions, Tao offered Ryu a handshake. "Word of your exploits travels fast. Your old command is filled with rumors and conjecture of the Chang Sha conquest." Ryu couldn't help but shake his head. "I only did so much. Were it not for Guan Ping or Xing Cai's help the city may well have held out." Behind him, Guan Ping beamed slightly and Guan Yu gave the slightest of nods. Now came Shang Xiang. "Good to see you're doing well." Shang Xiang said with a tomboyish grin. Right after the grin, Shang Xiang bowed. Ryu bowed as well, and barely heard the rushed whisper. "Zhou Yu didn't want Xiao to come, but she snuck here. She'll meet you later." As Ryu came up from the bow, he felt his grin become more genuine.

"If we may hurry along." Guan Yu said. Ryu nodded. Before they had come ashore, Guan Yu had given Ryu the assignment of being the official Liaison. Now Ryu turned to as Zhou Yu came forward. The two locked eyes, and for a brief moment all around felt the dislike and animosity between the two. "You have been well, I trust, since we last parted General?" Ryu was the first to move, again bowing. Zhou Yu reciprocated the bow. "All but for a scratch compliments of our mutual foe." Their masks were on, and the tension in the air shattered. The immediate danger of a fight was gone. "I will be frank when we say we weren't expecting you for another few hours. The banquet is not yet prepared." Zhou Yu said as he stood up straight. "Apologies. Lord Guan wished not to keep you waiting. Better to be early then late. I've not known a banquet to go bad because of the guests early arrival." Zhou Yu nodded, then waved for several servents to come over. "Prepare a guest house for Lord Guan and his party. They are surely tired from the trip." Guan Yu nodded and now stepped forward. "That would be most appreciated. My thanks." The group of Shu soldiers, as well as the body of officials, now made their way to the guesthouse. It was a few moments before anyone really noticed that Ryu, along with Ce, Tao and Shang Xiang, were missing.

The meeting place was to be a closed off park in the city center. After their escape from the group, Shang Xiang hurried off to call Xiao. After escorting Ryu to the meeting place, Tao and Ce wished him luck and left. Now alone, Ryu took a moment to steady his nerves. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he'd gotten the message, but now he wished it was further away! What if she had changed while he'd been gone? What if he himself had changed? So much for steady nerves. As Ryu stressed over needless thoughts, light footsteps behind him failed to catch his attention. What did catch his attention was a pair of lithe arms circling his waist and the feel of a body hugging him from behind.

Ryu smiled as he turned his head. "Hey Xiao." Unable to keep a love sick tone out of his voice, Ryu's smile only got even more love sick. Xiao Qiao released him from her hug and faked a pout. "Is that all the greeting I'm going to get out of you Jin-Jin?After not seeing each other for so long? I'm hurt!" Ryu chuckled. "Alright, let's try this again then." He took a breath, looked Xiao in they eyes, walked up and hugged her tightly. "I missed you." Seemingly satisfied with this second greeting, Xiao smiled as well and hugged him back. "I know I'm not here for long, but let's enjoy the time we have." The two separated and began to leave when Ryu suddenly froze. "What is it?" Ryu glanced behind him nervously, then smiled and sighed. "You can come on out Ping. I know you're there." Sure enough, from a hiding spot behind a tree, came Guan Ping.

Ryu held back a sigh. He hated being right. "How long was it until they noticed I was missing?" He asked. Guan Ping looked gave a slight smile. "Father noticed after a few minutes, but didn't say anything. Lord Zhou Yu noticed once he needed Lord Sun Ce for something." Ryu chuckled. "I must be honest when I say that I never thought your father would cut me any slack." Guan Ping shook his head. "He's easier on you then you know. It might have something to do with the Lady there." Ryu, who had momentarily forgot about Xiao, chuckled nervously. As Ryu was about to introduce the two, Xiao stepped forward towards Guan Ping. "Hi! I'm Xiao Qiao. Pleased to meet you young Lord Guan!" Guan Ping was surprised by the upfront and casual manner Xiao introduced herself and Ryu tried hard not to laugh at the whole thing. If Ryu ever did find his way back to his time with Xiao she'd more then likely fit right in.

"It's a pleasure Lady Qiao." Ping bowed stiffly, and once more Ryu had to bury his laughter. "You can be more relaxed Ping." Ryu managed to get around the laughter. "It's her older sister you'd have to be proper with." Ping nodded and visably relaxed. "So did you tell Lord Guan what I had said earlier once he asked where I had gone?" Guan Ping looked sheepish as he nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, but I thought it might help." Ryu shook his head tiredly. "Since your father isn't dragging me back himself I should assume it worked." Silence now fell, during which Ryu gave Ping a significant look. Taking the hint, Ping nodded. "I almost forgot why I came to find you. Father said that no matter what is occupying your leisure time or how tired you may be that you're not to be late to the feast." Ryu's faced reddened, catching Guan Yu's hidden jibe. He could imagine Guan chuckling at Ryu's reaction. Catching himself, Ryu nodded. "Tell Lord Guan I'll return in time."

With a nod, Guan Ping left Ryu and Xiao alone. "What did Lord Guan mean by you being tired? You seem fine, and the feast isn't going to be a late one." Xiao's question reminded Ryu of how innocent she was, despite being a trained soldier. He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. Just that I can't be late." He looked down to Xiao and put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's find somewhere quiet where we can relax." Nodding and smiling up at Ryu, Xiao grabbed his arm and started pulling him off so they could find a quiet spot. Above them, the sun slowly moved towards evening.

It was hard for Ryu to not fall asleep at the beginning of the feast. Several speeches in a row, first from Zhou Yu and Guan Yu and a few others, then rituals of all sorts that Ryu found incredibly boring. When the banquet really did start, Ryu held back on muttering "Finally." Unlike the previous banquets of Wu he'd been through, this one was much more uptight. Then again, none of them had been about so serious an issue. Much of the banquet passed quietly, with small talk being made between most of the officers. For Ryu, it consisted mainly of reminiscing with Sun Ce and Tao. In the middle of it all, however, someone walked up behind Sun Ce and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Surprise surprise." Ryu, who had his head turned to look at Tao, turned to see Sun Ce suddenly bow in so rigid a way as to be uncomfortable. The old man who had caught Ce's attention smiled at him, clearly amused. "It's been too long my son-in-law. You really need to drop by more often." The old man said. "My duties guarding He Fei have prevented me from much time away. I was lucky to be allowed here." With a slight start, Ryu recognized the man, though it had been some time since he'd seen him. "Lord Qiao Xuan!" Ryu exclaimed as he rose to bow to the man who was the father of Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. Qiao Xuan chuckled and bowed slightly. "You as well, General Jin, though in your case it is slightly more understandable. And at least this time we're not meeting with you in a bed with a gaping hole in your stomach." Ryu grinned slightly at the memory of his first meeting with Qiao Xuan. Sometime into his recovery, Xiao visited Ryu with her father in tow. It had been a somewhat tense first meeting.

Qiao Xuan turned to Ce. "Apologies my son-in-law, but I'd like to steal General Jin for a few moments. Qiao Xuan put his hand on Ryu's shoulder and applied a bit of pressure. A pit began to form in Ryu's stomach as Qiao Xuan lead Ryu outside of the governor's home and into the garden behind it. There was a half moon out, causing many of the normally beautiful plants to cast macabre and eerie shadows. "Truly, General Jin, you are a boon to the cause of Shu. So young, and yet with so many achievements under your belt already. You're Shu's Little Conqueror." Qiao Xuan said after a silent moment. Ryu shook his head. "I wish I were able to live up to such praise and comparisons. I may have accomplished a small trifling in my short career, but compared to the feats of the senior generals of Wu and Shu my achievements are nothing." Qiao Xuan shook his head and smiled at Ryu. "You are young. Very few young soldiers have even your list of achievements. True you are no Guan Yu or Taishi Ci, but you have done enough to be worthy of attention and cultivation. If Shu had fifty more with your potential I dare say Lord Liu would succeed in his goal of restoring the Han." Ryu kept quiet as Qiao Xuan spoke. Where was Qiao Xuan going with this? Qiao Xuan turned and walked away from Ryu and was now admiring a flowering bush. "A young soldier like you has everything to gain. You've a promising career, an excellent Lord, a noble cause. A man like you is admirable no matter what. You, however, lack one thing to make the career complete. A wife." Slightly frowning now, Qiao Xuan turned to face Ryu once again, who's mouth had dropped at hearing the point. "You're all Xiao talks about. After you left Wu I had hoped she'd forget about you, find a man in Wu. She didn't give up, however, despite my urgings. I'm loathe to send her away from Wu, but I want my daughter to be happy. I will not force her into a marriage with someone who won't make her happy." He again put his hand on Ryu's shoulder. "I spoke to many in Wu for their opinions of you, to determine whether to give my blessing to it. Even though you were from another kingdom, many spoke well of you, even Lord Sun Jian. I am satisfied with what I have heard of you and would be proud to have you as a son-in-law." Qiao Xuan removed his hand and began to head back into the home. "I know it's been sprung quite suddenly on you, so don't worry about a response tonight. Though if what I saw was true, I already know what your answer will be." Ryu was left in the garden, shocked, happy, and yet unsure of what to do.

"We lack entertainment! I shall provide it!" "A sword dance requires two to be good. Allow me to assist!" When Ryu finally returned to the banquet room, there was chaos. In the middle of the room, both armed with one handed swords, were Guan Ping and Ling Tong. What had once been a festive, if slightly tense celebration, now radiated outright hostility. Without stopping to think, he grabbed a guards sword and stormed into the middle of it. Slamming his sword down on the crossed blades, Ryu scowled first at Guan Ping then Ling Tong. "Stop this madness both of you! Are you looking to start a war?!" He said in a commanding voice. Guan Ping pulled back, looking angry. "And who are you to order a soldier who is not yours?" Zhou Yu now walked out, his own sword drawn, Ling Tong, realizing that it was now between Zhou Yu and Ryu, backed off quickly. "So you want them to do the sword dance? What if one of them slipped and someone important ended up dead? Do I need to spell out what would happen?" Ryu was now at the snapping point. His every effort for peace was being dismantled part by part, and he was going to be damned if this banquet ended in war. "Since Guan Ping and Ling Tong have left, why don't you and I perform? I'm sure the both of us will be much more careful." Zhou Yu retorted. They now glared at each other and pulled their swords apart. All at once, both were pulled away from each other. "Enough from all four of you!" Guan Yu roared. His anger vanishing, Ryu found himself under the angry gaze of Guan Yu. Zhou Yu, meanwhile, was facing an angry Sun Ce. "What's wrong with the both of you?! Jin Long! First you speak of possibly causing a war and yet come close to doing something that may start one! I would've expected better of you!" Ryu could do nothing but murmur assent as Guan Yu chewed him out. A few feet away Sun Ce was doing the same with Zhou Yu." Looking over at the other two, Guan Yu's angry gaze seemed to become slightly alarmed. "Return to the boats Jin Long." Looking up at Guan Yu and catching the alarmed gaze, Ryu nodded numbly. They would be leaving soon.

There were a few more raised voices as Ryu left the room, and he didn't waste any time returning to the boat. "Get ready to sail! Lord Guan will be returning presently!" Ryu snapped to the captain. The captain barked off the orders, then turned back to Ryu. "Lord Jin, there are two groups of Wu soldiers hidden nearby. If they both attack, I'm unsure if we can hold them off." Ryu bit his tongue to stifle the stream of curses that threatened to come. "Great. Now what?" He muttered to himself. "Who goes there?! Identify yourself!" The guards at the boat ramp yelled out, and Ryu turned and saw Qiao Xuan at the bottom of the ramp. "Stand down! That is the Lord Patriarch of Wu! Show some respect!" Ryu snapped and he walked down the ramp. "This was quite the unexpected end, Jin Long." Qiao Xuan said with a smile. "I forgot myself. It was a personal disgrace. I wish I could've changed what happened." Ryu said as he bowed to Qiao Xuan. "No, what happened was inevitable I'm sure. As a matter of fact, you may well have averted war despite what Guan Yu said." There was something of an amused smile on Qiao Xuan's face and he shook his head. "So then, I hope you will reply soon to what we discussed earlier?" Ryu, who had been hoping to raise the issue, was quick to respond. "I've decided already." The words tumbled out in one quick breath, and Qiao Xuan's eyebrows arched in a slightly surprised fashion. "Indeed?" Ryu nodded, took a breath, and gave Qiao Xuan his reply.

Moments later, Guan ping showed up at the boat. Not far behind him, Guan Yu stumbled towards the boats as well. In one hand was Blue Dragon. The other hand was gripping Zhou Yu's shoulder and dragging him along. Guan Yu was talking loudly and it didn't take much to notice a slight slur in his voice. "I apologize Lord Zhou Yu. I've drank more then my fill. Thank you for helping me to my escort." Zhou Yu was as white as a sheet, and Ryu would've laughed at seeing Zhou Yu so frightened were it not for the threat of the two groups of hidden soldiers. As Guan Yu stepped onto the ramp he released Zhou Yu. The ramp was pulled up quickly. "Send my apologies to Lord Sun Jian as well! Tell him I shall bring the matter of Jing to my Elder Brother!" The small boat shoved off from shore and sailed to the main boats. "I'll take it Lord Guan knew about the hidden soldiers in the port?" Ryu asked Guan Ping. "No, but I think he had a feeling." At that very second, Guan Yu came up to the two. "Well, that went as well as it could." He said, somewhat annoyed. "I suppose so Lord Guan." Guan Yu looked at Ryu and smirked. "Got everything you wanted to done Jin Long?" Ryu nodded, keeping his face blank. "I did. As you said, everything went as well as it could."


	9. EX: Prologue

**A/N:** I'm aware of the neglect this story has suffered from me. Part of it has been college, part of it World of Warcraft, and part of it was a more personal change. When I originally started writing this back in 2004, I was a very different person. As time went on, the more I read the story the more I disliked certain small elements and details I had put in. In addition, my writing has gotten a lot better over four years. I still like the basic idea of the story, so I've decided to remake it. Now, without further ado, the remade version of Between Love and Loyalty begins.

**Between Love and Loyalty**

**Prologue**

I'm not quite sure how I got here. Perhaps sucked back through time, perhaps just pulled into a video game, and maybe some weird combination of the two. I can't be certain, and I'm not sure if I ever will. I'm not even sure who I am anymore. Just that this isn't my world or time.

_I've just seen a face I can't forget_

Whether these notes and documents will ever be found, read, transcribed or whatever I don't know. Neither am I certain if I'll ever find a way back to my world or time. Even if I did, what then?

_Is there anyone to listen to my story?_

Even if I did manage to find a way back, how do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on when the adventure ends? The last year here in this world has been more real to me then the last twenty.

_I'll tell you something. I think you'll understand._

What my name was, I can't remember. I can't even remember much of my former life. Maybe my so called former life was the dream and this is the reality. But if that's the case, what was I doing before?

_And when the broken hearted people in the world agree_

My name as I know it know is Jin Long. and as I write this account I am whittling away the time until the fateful battle of Yi Ling. It's a battle I worked hard to avoid, to prevent, so that things would turn out for the better. I obviously failed.

_With every mistake we must surely be learning_

Now, with mere hours before the fighting begins in earnest, I find my mind returns to a dilemma that's plagued me almost from the very beginning. I'm torn between my heart and my loyalty. My heart belongs to Xiao Qiao of Wu, my loyalty to Liu Bei of Shu-Han.

_I want you. I want you so bad._

So here is written my account, as much as can be remembered. From the moment the bandits of the Xi Shao pass gave me their loyalty to the dungeons of Wu and beyond, here is written the account of Jin Long, time traveler, Shu-Han general, warrior of the Three Kingdoms era, a fool who tried to change history.

_Nothing's gonna change my world, nothing's gonna change my world._


End file.
